


Room For Rent

by moviefan_92



Category: Iron Giant (1999)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Seduction, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Chemistry, Comfort Sex, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Deception, Detectives, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Investigations, Lust, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mystery, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Parody, Platonic Romance, Porn, Porn With Plot, Private Investigators, Psychology, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Robots, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suspense, Teasing, Temptation, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: Request-fic based on an adult game. Kent Mansley is investigating some strange things in a small town. It all leads him to Hughes family, where he meets Annie Hughes, who has a free room for rent in her house. Kent tries to decide how to approach his investigation, including trying to seduce Annie.Parody/Drama/Romance/Adventure/Crime/Sci-Fi/Mystery. Pairings: Kent and Annie, Dean and Annie. Rated for smut.COMPLETE
Relationships: Annie Hughes/Dean McCoppin, Kent Mansley/Annie Hughes
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Oh boy, this is it. I absolutely cannot believe that I'm doing this, but here we go. This Author's Note is important for the Disclaimer, which is why I'm requesting that you read it, but it requires some backstory. So, I very rarely do requests unless they're from family or close friends. And I just so happen to have a friend who is a big fan of the movie The Iron Giant. Not too long ago, he apparently discovered a new adult game that's a sort of parody of the movie called Room For Rent, made by someone going by the username SkadooToon, so I'd like to give full credit to them for coming up with this. Anyway, my friend asked me if I could write a fanfiction version of the game. Now, like I said, I don't typically write stories like this, even if it's a request, so I initially turned him down, but he eventually talked me into it by pointing out how it would be good practice for me for writing lemons, which is something I don't write that often. So I eventually agreed and, well, here it is. Despite my reluctance, I always put in 100% when it comes to my writing, so don't expect any half-assing here. Still can't believe I'm writing this, but, here we go, time to ruin some childhoods.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Prologue**

"My name is Kent Mansley. I work for the government."

That was what he usually told people when he met them for the first time. It wasn't just a way to introduce himself or inform people of his position of power, it was also way to gain their respect and show his importance. After all, how often did one meet someone who worked for the government? It commanded a lot of respect, and made many things go his way.

Yes, Kent Mansley was very used to getting what he wanted from other people. However, that was only as long as they had what he needed. And this, this was proving to be a little problematic. Not to long ago, the government had been contacted about some strange reports that he was sent to investigate. Those reports, apparently, involved unusual sightings of some kind. Some said it was a UFO, some said it was a giant monster, and all sounded equally as crazy.

Yes, to anyone who heard the stories he was receiving, they would probably laugh and dismiss the reports as those of crazy people or attention seekers. And Kent was prone to agree. In fact, all the interviews he had taken since coming to this small town, whose name he couldn't even be bothered to remember right now, he had been willing to chalk up to as ridiculous, nonsensical ravings.

That is, until he had an encounter himself. After speaking to the latest witness at a destroyed power plant, where he'd had a broken BB gun handed over to him with the words _Hog Hug_ written on it, he had been getting ready to get in his car and drive off… only to find that his car had what looked to be a giant bite taken out of it. And when he had hurried off to find a witness to see it, his car had completely vanished!

No longer was Kent so sure that this was a hoax or false sightings. As a government official, he had learned to trust his gut, and his gut was now telling him that there was something to these sightings he had been hearing about.

So he kept up the investigation, finding more related stories. The biggest one came from a train conductor, who'd had his train derailed, claiming it had crashed into a giant metal monster, which had simply gotten up and walked off after the crash. Yes, it was crazy, but a metal giant would explain all these incidents.

Deciding that he had collected enough evidence to at least make a suitable report to his superior, General Kenneth Rogard, he asked if there was a phone nearby he could use, and was pointed to a house off in the distance. It looked like a cozy home, if somewhat isolated from the town, but he didn't think much of it at the time as he made his way to the front door.

Strangely enough, before he could even knock, the door opened, and he found himself looking down at a young boy. He'd been slightly taken aback, but figured that perhaps the boy had seen him coming through the window and had come to greet him. As a government official, he had been trained in how to deal with different people based on their age, gender, and the situation, and so he gave his standard introduction while being extra child friendly.

"Hey, there, scout," he greeted as politely as he could. "Kent Mansley, I work for the government."

The words had barely left his mouth before the door was slammed in his face, once again catching him off guard. He blinked in confusion, wondering if perhaps he had startled the boy. Had the kid thought he was his father and had been coming to greet him, only to be surprised to find a stranger at the door instead?

Reaching out, he rang the doorbell, and the boy opened the door again, though only partway. Kent tried not to let his irritation at the boy's initial rudeness show as he once again greeted him. "Hey there, scout. Kent Mansley, work for the government."

This was usually enough to gain respect and admiration from children, but that was not the case this time based on the glare he received in response to his statement. Before the kid could close the door in his face a second time, Kent's eyes darted around the interior of the house as he asked if the boy's parents were home.

Instead of answering his question, the boy gave him a look of open hostility and disapproval as he grounded out, "We're eating."

Ok, so he wouldn't be winning any points with the kid, he realized that right away. Not that it mattered too much; Kent didn't really like kids anyway. Besides, it was the parents who were the real authority and whom he really needed to win over. As long as he got their cooperation, it didn't matter what the brat thought of him.

Much to his delight, the boy's mother soon joined her son, opening the door the rest of the way. Kent, having been leaning against it so it couldn't be shut again, stumbled forward a bit, and would have planted his face right between the woman's breasts had he not caught himself. He stood up straight as his eyes went from her chest to her face, and he grinned in approval.

"Well, hello there," he said to her, unable to keep the delight he felt out of his voice as he took in the pretty face.

Almost against his will, his eyes ran over the mother's body, greatly appreciating her curves. The woman was absolutely gorgeous! A perfect body, chestnut brown hair that she had rolled up in the back and on the sides, full red lips, and sexy green eyes. His own eyes went from her to the son, and he decided that the boy must have taken after his father.

He quickly realized what he was doing though and put his business face back on. This was not the time to be checking out women, no matter how hot they were. So he kept up with the polite act, trying to sound as professional as possible as he asked if he could use their phone. The boy's mother was happy to let him use it, and invited him in. Kent kept up the friendly nice guy routine by removing his hat, revealing his red hair, and placed it on the boy's head, playfully telling him to pretend he was a gangster as he followed the mother to the kitchen.

He called his superior to let him know what he had discovered, and received a very predictable reaction. Laughter and judgment. Kent couldn't blame him; he too had been of similar mind until he'd had his own encounter. But still, he was certain, and so he made where he stood very clear to the general, determine to prove that his instincts were right.

The general didn't even finished listening to his demands as he hung up on him in the middle of their conversation, leaving Kent feeling angry and humiliated. Even the phone itself seemed to be mocking him by refusing to rest properly on the hook, sending him into a fit of rage where he repeatedly slammed the phone on the hook again and again until he felt somewhat satisfied.

With that done, he made to leave, but not before learning the name of the boy. Hogarth Hughes. He managed to resist openly laughing at that. Was the name made up, or was it just foreign? Kent hated foreigners, so it wouldn't surprise him. Either way, it was definitely the most ridiculous name he'd ever heard. Who the hell named their kid Hogarth? What an embarrassing name.

But as he joked to himself about it, something suddenly clicked in his head, and his gaze shot to the broken BB gun he had in the seat of the car he had been borrowing since his had disappeared. He looked at the words written on it and his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Hog Hug!" he exclaimed, taking note where the gun was broken, and what the missing letters were, his brain filling in the blanks. "Hogarth Hughes!"

His mind began racing, and things started to make sense. Based on the boy's age, which he guessed to be between nine and twelve, he wouldn't be surprised to learn that Hogarth might own a BB gun, and probably fancied himself some brave soldier going off to fight the invaders from Mars, only to discover that those invaders were in fact a metal giant.

Did he know where it was? He probably thought it was really cool to have his own giant robot, if that was indeed what it was. That might explain why the boy was so hostile towards him when he introduced himself; he didn't like the idea that the big bad government was here to take away his super cool pet giant.

He considered the fact that the house wasn't that far away from where the train had been derailed. And with the discovery of the BB gun at the power plant, he had clear evidence that little Hogarth had been to at least one of the scenes, and something was telling him that he knew something.

He didn't go back and confront them right away. Instead, he spent the night in town, thinking how best to approach the situation. And the next day, after doing some more investigating around the area, he returned to the Hughes residence, trying to figure out how best to proceed. He had tracked the metal giant to this house, and he was not going to leave without getting answers.

"Now I just need to get inside and figure out what these people know…" he muttered thoughtfully as he puffed on his pipe.

His eyes traveled over the exterior of the two-story house as he considered how to approach the situation, and that's when he saw it. In the window was a sign that said _Room For Rent_.

"Hmm," he muttered, rubbing his pointy chin as he considered the situation, "they have a room for rent."

This was quite advantageous for him, and a smile crept up his face. If he rented out the room, he would not only have a much nicer place to stay aside from the lousy motels they had in town, he could search for possible clues for the metal giant, and maybe even catch sight of it himself.

"This might just be perfect!" he said to himself, unable to believe his luck.

He approached the house and knocked on the door, and once again was greeted by young Hogarth. The boy gave him an irritated look with just as much hostility as he did the previous night, only this time with a dash of boredom thrown in. Kent opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Kent Mansley, you work for the government," Hogarth said in a bored tone, his eyes hooded.

Kent paused, feeling his irritation rising at the boy's disrespect, but he kept himself in check. "I wasn't going to say that this time."

He was once again delighted when the boy's sexy mother made an appearance, looking surprised to see him. "Oh, Mr. Mansley. Is there something else I can do for you?"

He gave her a friendly smile. "Actually, there is," he said, making his way inside. Something told him that the boy was not going to be happy about what was about to happen, but, quite frankly, he didn't care. "I was actually interested in that room you're renting."


	2. Being Flattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Well, here we go. We're about to get into the actual gameplay, meaning the smuttiness is coming. Not right away, we still need some plot, but we'll be getting there this chapter. Basically, the game includes 3 routes you can take, Professional, Aggressive, and Flattering. You need to follow the route through in order to achieve the, um, "good" ending. For this story, I incorporated all 3 routes, including all the possible ways the conversation choices can go and all the script dialogue that goes with each of the choices together. Each chapter will include a different route. I gotta admit though, I've never been into hentai or adult games, and even after going through this one for this fic, I don't think I'll be getting into them, but if that's what you're into, then that's cool. And if you're interested in trying out the game itself, then just do a Google search for Iron Giant: Room For Rent, and you'll be able to find and play the demo version for free. But if you're just here to read the smut, then congratulations, you're about to get a big heaping helping of smut, because the gloves are completely off now. The last lemon I wrote in a previous story was very well received, so let's see how this one goes. This one's for you, John, so you better appreciate it after talking me into doing this, because I went all out. Enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit for the game's plot and theme goes to SkadooToon.

**Chapter 1: Being Flattering**

The room was his. It hadn't taken him long to move in; he didn't have that much stuff with him after all, and soon he was settled. Just as he predicted, Hogarth was not happy with him being there, but as far as Kent was concerned, the little brat could go to Hell. He had a job to do, and he wasn't going to let some naïve, little twit get in the way.

Though he didn't want to make any assumptions, he suspected that it was just the boy and his mother who lived here, as there was no sign of the father, nor was he brought up or involved in the decision for Kent to rent the room. Did that mean that the man was dead, or were he and his wife divorced? Or perhaps he simply worked long hours, or was off on a business trip. Kent didn't know, nor did he care, but if the guy did spend a lot of time working, then he was an idiot for doing so when he could be home plowing the gorgeous woman who was Annie Hughes.

And speaking of Annie, she knocked on the door to his newly rented room. He opened it, and was greeted by the lovely sight of her in the doorway, giving him a kind smile, and Kent returned it with one of his own. Almost against his will, his eyes ran up and down her body as she stood before him with her hands on her hips, looking truly beautiful in her green short-sleeved top and her black skirt.

"Alright, Mr. Mansley," she said in a pleasant voice. "I just wanted to check in and make sure you're finding everything accommodating. I work in the morning and will have some breakfast ready at 7 A.M. if you would like some."

Pushing more pleasant thoughts aside, Kent considered how to go about this. As much as he would love to fantasize about Annie and wonder what she looked like beneath her clothes, he had a job to do. He needed to find out what she and her son knew. First, it would be best to win her favor. If he did that, then maybe he could get her to trust him, and she would start to open up, or maybe let something slip if she was hiding anything.

His mind strategically calculated how best to win her over, and he decided that a good first impression to show how helpful and responsible he was would be good. In this situation, flattery would be his best option, and he raised the hand holding his pipe slightly in acknowledgement. "Please, Mrs. Hughes, if you don't mind, let me handle breakfast in the A.M. No need to trouble yourself if you have somewhere to be."

This was apparently the right thing to say, as Annie's face positively lit up, and she clasped her hands together by her face in delight. "Oh, that is generous of you, Mr. Mansley. If… if you insist, I would really appreciate it!"

Yes, he definitely won some point with her there. Women always loved a man who was willing and eager to help out around the house. He gave her a smile to let her know that he was happy to be of assistance. If it got her to cooperate, then he would continue to play the nice guy since it was clearly impressing her. But if he had to, he could also play the bad guy. For now though, nice guy it was.

"You know," she continued, giving him a curious look, "it's not often we get a hotshot government official in town. May I ask what brings you around?"

She was expressing interest. He wondered if perhaps she was trying to find out what his purpose here was. Did she know something and suspected why he was here? No, that didn't seem to be the case. He knew how to read body language, and knew what signs to look for. Based on her tone and posture, she was merely curious about him.

That was good; he could work with that. Coming across as mysterious would keep her interested in him, which would help him win her favor and get her to cooperate. He would give her a little taste to wet her appetite for information and see how she reacted.

"Ah. I wish I could say," he told her, letting his tone take on a mysterious air to keep her invested, "but it's confidential government business."

It worked, and she gave him a knowing, perhaps somewhat playful look. "Confidential, huh? Must be an important job."

She was subtlety complimenting him, implying that what she thought he was doing was important. This only furthered his belief that she didn't know anything about the metal giant, or that her son was involved with it. That was good, he supposed, he would hate to have to drag such a gorgeous woman off to jail.

But how to respond to her inquiry? Perhaps stressing how important his work was would help get her to cooperate further. "It is. It might be the most important job the government has ever sent me on, if I'm being frank."

That definitely earned her interest, as she once more clasped her hands together. "Oh, yes, just a bit frank."

When she said that, he couldn't help but notice that she had taken a flirtatious tone. Flirting could be a good method to win one's favor, not to mention a fun one. Now that he made it clear how important he was, it would be best to play off how heroic he was. Ladies loved a hero. "To put it simply, I'm here to make sure nobody is getting hurt after that train wreck."

This earned him a wink and a smile. "I thought it might be related to the train incident. So you're the government hero man. Glad to have you under my roof."

Kent studied her some more; trying not to let his eyes wandered too much, less they distract him from what he needed to do. She was clearly happy with this arrangement and was impressed by him.

He considered probing her further, but before he could, she spoke up again. "If there is anything you need, please let me know."

Good, this was an opening to further his inquiries. Not just about the metal giant, but also about the situation he was in. And best of all, she had opened the door to this, so he wouldn't come across as being too nosy.

Taking on a more serious tone, he spoke with more authority as he said, "Yes, I was wondering when I might be able to speak to the man of the house?"

The smile left Annie's face, and a slightly awkward look appeared on it as she diverted her eyes, rubbing her wrist shyly. He wondered if perhaps he had pushed too much too soon, but then he noticed that it looked as if her cheeks had colored some, though he wasn't entirely sure if that was simply due to the lighting.

"Oh, no," she said, somewhat bashfully, still looking away. "It's just Hogarth and I. It's been just us for a long time."

So he was right, her husband was out of the picture. Either divorced or dead, though he suspected the latter, and would later learn that the man had died in a war. But if Mr. Hughes was gone, that would make things easier for him now that he knew that he wouldn't be running into some overprotective husband. And, even more to his delight, it put something else on the table, something that would make his job all the sweeter if he could pull it off.

Annie Hughes was a true beauty. But being a single mother, she likely worked a lot, and probably didn't have much time for romance. So she probably wasn't getting much action, if any at all. If he played his cards right, he might not only find what he was looking for in this investigation, he might also be able to sample the sexy mother's goods. She had already expressed an interest in him and his work, not to mention was openly impressed in the light he had painted himself. If things proceeded to go this well, perhaps he could get into her pants.

But first thing's first. He still needed to win her over. Women liked sensitive guys, so it would be best to come across as apologetic in case he brought up painful memories of her late husband.

"I've overstepped," he told her, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry if I'm out of place."

She took his apology to heart, giving him a smile. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Mansley. Little Hogarth and I get by just fine."

Well, the possible damage control was done. And now that he let her know that he was sympathetic to her situation, he could shower her with admiration to let her know that he was impressed by her as well. "You sure are an amazing woman to handle a growing boy, a house, and a job. It must get hard…"

He let his sentence trail off, giving her an opening to pick up where he left off. This would allow her an invitation to vent if she wanted to, and then he could console her afterwards. It would be annoying to have to listen to her whine, but he could tolerate it, and then follow up by showing that he cared.

His government training in handling people clearly paid off. Annie looked quite pleased to the care and sensitivity he had showed. "I manage. The hardest days are hard, but otherwise I won't complain. It just gets a bit… lonely sometimes…"

His eyes widened. This was an opening, perhaps even an invitation. Lonely she had said; that was something he could most definitely work with. It implied that she was possibly interested, if only to fill that loneliness in her. Better yet, if he could make it seem like he related, it would help in building a connection. Having a connection could lead to intimacy, and if he could lead things in that direction, all the better.

"So does this job," he said, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "It sends me traveling all around the country, all alone."

Now that he had made it clear that he too was lonely and was possibly looking for something, it was time to butter her up some more to make the situation less negative. "Like I said, you're amazing for getting through it."

He paid close attention to her body language. His words had had an impact; she was most definitely interested, or at the very least was thinking about it. "You're too kind, Mr. Mansley."

She looked like she was going to say more. Invite him to bed, maybe? One could hope. Over the years, he'd met plenty of stressed out, overworked, single mothers who were sexually frustrated. It had probably been awhile since she had last gotten laid. And here he was, a well-fit, good-looking man who heroically worked an important job for the government, and was also lonely. It had to be a tempting offer.

He was disappointed, however, when she didn't rise to the bait, and simply gave him a smile. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Mr. Mansley."

He tried not to show his disappointment, but wasn't quite ready to give up on the possibility of some hot sex with the sexy mother. If she was still holding onto the memory of her late husband, maybe reminding her of her single status would make her more willing to share her bed. "Goodnight, Mrs. Hughes. Er, Miss, I suppose…"

She once again diverted her eyes from him, shyly running her hands over each other in front of her, and this time there was no mistaking light blush in her cheeks as she hesitated before speaking. "Oh, actually, it's Annie. You can call me Annie… If you'd like."

He gave her his most charming smile. "Alright. Goodnight, Annie."

He'd said it in a way that implied that this didn't have to be goodnight, and saw that once again she may have been entertaining the thought. But he was disappointed once more when she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

An irritated scowl crossed Kent's face. Great, now he was sexually frustrated on top of everything else. Perhaps he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He had forgotten that she had a son running around the house, so she couldn't just go dragging men off to her room.

Damn, why hadn't he considered that? But maybe he would still have a chance later. The kid had to have school, and a bedtime that came before his mother's. Maybe he would be able to get into her bed in the future if he continued seducing her.

He shook his head. Getting into Annie's pants would be a great experience, but he had to remember his true purpose for being here. He needed to look for clues about the metal giant. That had to be his number one priority; anything else was second.

"Now I just have to wait until they're asleep…" he lamented as he took a seat on the couch.

Perhaps he could pass the time thinking about what Annie was hiding beneath her skirt.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Night came, and Kent poked his head out of the room. The house was dark and quiet, and had been for a while now. He had spent a good portion of the evening going through his reports and thinking about how to proceed from here, while taking some time to think about Annie and all the things he would like to do with her. But that would have to come later. For now, this was the chance to check the house for clues.

"Everyone should be asleep now," he told himself quietly as he slipped into the hall and began making his way down it.

He listened carefully for any sign that someone may be up. It wouldn't do for him to be caught snooping around, even if he was a government official; he didn't want to get kicked out. But he had a job to do, and with that job came certain risks.

"That boy knows something about this giant metal man, and I've got to get to the bottom of it."

But as he made his way down the hall, he suddenly realized that he didn't have a clue as to where anything was. Damn, why hadn't he asked for a tour of the house? That should have been a given, and he cursed himself for making such a rookie mistake. He chalked it up to being distracted by Annie's hot body and his own inappropriate thoughts.

Well, there was nothing to be done about it now. He would just have to check all the rooms, starting with the two in front of him at the end of the hall.

Creeping along, he made his way over to the door on his left, and carefully opened the door a crack, peaking inside. It was hard to tell since everything was so dark, but he thought he could make out certain shapes in the darkness.

"This looks like the boy's bedroom," he whispered to himself quietly. "I should search it."

He started opening the door more. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, but he could see enough to determine that it was indeed the boy's room. And though his vision hadn't fully adapted to the darkness, it almost looked as if the boy was absent from his bed. However, before he could find out for sure, he froze as he suddenly heard a toilet flush from the other end of the hall.

He listened carefully, and soon heard the sink begin running, and he realized that either the boy or his other was awake and in the bathroom just a few meters away. Thank goodness he hadn't come out of his room earlier, or else he may have been caught doing something he shouldn't be when they had exited their room.

Pulling the door to the boy's room shut, he took a few steps away from it as he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Feeling like a deer caught in headlights, he turned in the direction the footsteps were coming from, trying to look as innocent as possible.

A moment later, Annie suddenly appeared, and Kent nearly swallowed his tongue. She was no longer dressed in her day clothes, and instead was in a pinkish-lavender robe. The top was hanging open, revealing a good portion of her cleavage, but that didn't even matter, because the robe was practically see-through!

Beneath it, she wore only a thong, the rest of her body on full display through the material of her robe's transparency. He could clearly see her full breasts, and was even able to make out her nipples. That wasn't the type of robe a person typically wore around the house. It had probably once served the purpose of seducing her husband, but had since been reduced to something she kept in her room and only threw on when she had to get up to go to the bathroom during the night.

Kent was rock hard in an instant. He had thought Annie was sexy in regular clothes, but this was beyond what he imagined. Her hair was no longer rolled up either, and now hung lose around her, going down past her shoulders, making her look even sexier. Even if he ended up getting kicked out over this, at the moment, he couldn't complain.

Suddenly, she noticed him, and she jumped in surprise, her hand flying to her heart. "Mr. Mansley!?"

He snapped out of his stupor, and quickly began wracking his brain for an explanation of what he was doing. Being a trained government official, he had been taught to think fast on his feet, and his mind quickly jumped to the sound of the toilet being flushed. The best kinds of lies were the ones mixed with half-truths, so this provided the perfect excuse since he didn't actually know which room was which.

"Annie," he said, remembering to use her first name. He made sure to keep his voice calm as he attempted to sound innocent and inquisitive. "I am looking for the bathroom, which door is it again?"

He saw her relax, a relieved smile crossing her face, and she motioned for him to follow her. He did so as she led him to the bathroom she had just exited around the corner. He gave her a nod of thanks before going inside and closing the door before letting out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing he had been able to come up with a reasonable excuse, though he knew that he would have to abandon any further attempts to look for clues tonight since he couldn't risk getting caught wandering about the house twice in one night.

Still, he couldn't even be mad about that. The sight of Annie in her transparent robe had more than made up for it. He would be hanging onto that memory for a long time. If only she were one of those people that slept completely in the nude, but he supposed he should consider himself lucky that he had been able to see as much as he did.

After finishing up in the bathroom, he opened the door to find Annie waiting for him in the hall. Much to his surprise, and delight, her state of dress was the same as before. In fact, she didn't even seem to register that her robe was transparent and hanging half open. Possibly out of force of habit. If it had been only her and her son for so long, they probably didn't get many guests. She likely had simply gotten so used to the robe herself that its transparency no longer registered to her.

Or did it? She had expressed an interest earlier, and had even flirted with him a bit. Was this an attempt to seduce him? Normally he would be able to get a better reading on a person and be able to tell what their motives were, but the sight of her in this state had all his blood currently heading south, and it was becoming hard to think rationally. From what he could tell though, her actions seemed innocent enough.

He somehow managed to reign in his lust and give the woman an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Annie. I hope I didn't disturb your son."

Annie was openly blushing now, but she dismissively waved off his words. "He stayed asleep. I should have shown you what these upstairs rooms are. I'm sorry."

There were no traces of suspicion in her voice, so it seemed that she had completely accepted his searching for the bathroom excuse. That was good. But there were also no traces of seduction or flirtation in her voice, meaning that she likely didn't registered her inappropriate state of dress, nor was she trying to use it to her advantage. That was too bad, but he certainly wasn't going to point it out and ruin the view.

Instead, he kept up the innocent act, remaining the perfect gentleman. "It was my mistake for not asking, clearly." Then he gave her a smile and a polite nod. "Goodnight, Annie. I'll see you at breakfast."

And with that, he headed back to his room. He pressed his ear to the door, waiting until he heard the door to Annie's room shut before relaxing. It seemed he had gotten away with his attempt to snoop around. However, this night was clearly a bust. It would be too risky to go looking around anymore tonight. But no matter, he could try again tomorrow, after being absolutely sure that everyone was asleep. Somehow, someway, he was going to get to the bottom of this, and, hopefully, to the bottom of the sexy mother a few doors down.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

When it came to scoring points with someone, it never hurt to have more, even if you were already on their good side. And so Kent had gotten up early and made breakfast, just as he had said he would the other day. It would not only get on Annie's good side even more and help in gaining her cooperation, it would also warm her up to him even further. Women loved men who could cook after all. And besides, when was the last time someone had cooked for her? This would be sure to earn him extra brownie points.

It didn't do anything to win him any points with her son though. The boy clearly didn't like him. Ordinarily, that would be fine, as he didn't like the little brat either. Unfortunately, he needed the kid to cooperate in order to find out what he knew, so he would have to continue to play nice for now. But he swore that once the gloves came off, that they would come all the way off.

Despite it being the weekend, the boy had opted not to sleep in. That was strange though, because he looked very tired, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep last night at all. It didn't stop him from mustering up enough energy to openly glare at Kent upon entering the kitchen, not looking the least bit impressed by the large breakfast he had put out. Instead, he declared that he wasn't hungry and shouted up to his mother that he was going out. Kent considered trying to find out where he was going, but decided to let it go for now. Maybe after he got on the brat's good side some, then he could begin trying to find out what he knew when the kid was more cooperative.

Instead, he would focus on the mother some more, and so he sat at the table, reading the newspaper as he waited for her to come down. He didn't have to wait long though, as a few minutes later, she entered the kitchen, already dressed in her uniform for her shift at the local diner later. Her eyes widened and her face lit up in delight at the sight before her.

"Wow, what smells so good?" she asked happily as her eyes fell upon the food spread out on the table.

Kent smiled and set down his paper. He had gone all out with breakfast, making up a stack of pancakes covered in syrup, complete with sunny side up eggs, French toast, and bacon, along with fruit on the side, including glasses of milk and orange juice.

Standing up, he took note of her pleased expression as he motioned to the table. "Your breakfast, Miss Annie!"

Openly impressed, Annie surveyed all the food he had set out before looking back at him. "You made _all_ this?"

He resisted the urge to chuckle. Sometimes this was too easy. "Yes, indeed."

Her demeanor suddenly changed as she bit her lower lip in an incredibly sexy way and looked at him with hooded eyes. Damn, that look alone would set any man's blood on fire. There was absolutely no mistaking what was going through her head at that moment, and he was suddenly _very_ glad he had offered to make breakfast the other day, even if it had just been a ploy to get on her good side. Suddenly, getting laid seemed like an even bigger possibility than it had been last night, and he intended to take advantage of it as much as he could.

"It's not right that you have to do all the work around here," he told her, milking the situation for all it was worth, "so I thought I'd—"

Suddenly, Annie quickly marched across the room, closing the distance between them. Before Kent even realized what she was doing, she had thrown her arms around his neck and was kissing him. Kent's eyes widened at how quick the situation had progressed, but was immediately very happy about it when he got over his surprise. Her breasts pressed against his chest through their clothes as she pushed up against him, her lips moving aggressively against his in a fury of need and desire.

Kent was surprised, but pleasantly so, and soon his hands came up to wrap around her, holding her close as he kissed her back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation. It really must have been awhile since she had last gotten laid, because she took charge, pushing her tongue against his lips. His own came out and tangled with hers as they kissed, both of them moaning in the back of their throats.

Finally though, they needed to come apart for air, and Kent gave her a questioning look when they pulled apart. "Annie?"

She returned his inquiring look with one of hunger before kissing him again and muttering against his lips, "Fuck me. Right here. Right now."

Well, holy shit! She must _really_ be starved for sex. Exactly how long had it been for her? Clearly too long. And whatever he had started stirring up last night was coming to a head. But there was no way in hell he was going to pass up this opportunity. Annie was easily one of the hottest women he had ever encountered, and here she was, begging him for it. And he was all too happy to oblige.

His hands moved from around her waist to take hold of the knot of her apron behind her back, and he untied it, letting the apron fall to the kitchen floor. Annie's hands likewise reached for his tie and undid it before flashing him a saucy smirk and giving it a hard yank, pulling it off from around his neck and holding it up like some kind of prize before tossing it aside.

She then ran her hands up his chest, slipping her hands inside his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders while leaning in to kiss him again. She kept her lips pressed to his as her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and began unbuttoning it. As she exposed more and more of the skin of his chest with each button she popped open, she began trailing kissing down his pointy chin, to his neck, and then down his chest.

A groan escaped Kent as her lips trailed kisses across his chest. This was already better than what he had been fantasizing about, and they were only just getting started. He couldn't wait to get to the main event, and it seemed like Annie was quite eager to as well as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang open. Crouching in front of him, she looked up at him with a sexy smile as she fiddled with his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it free of his pants.

Kent reached for her, cupping her face and bringing her back up to his level. He kissed her again, and she returned it with just as much enthusiasm. Once again, she ran her hands over his chest, this time feeling his pecs against her hands rather than through his shirt, which she proceeded to push off him.

Then it was his turn to undress her. He let his shirt fall from his shoulders as he went for the buttons of her pink top, their tongues massaging against each other as they continued to kiss. He pushed her top open, and she shrugged out of it, letting her uniform pool at her feet as she sexily pushed it down her body, leaving her in only her bra, panties, socks, and shoes.

She pulled back, smiling at him as she took a few steps back while reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. She gave him as seductive look as she crossed her arms over her chest, letting her bra straps fall down her shoulders. Leaning forward slightly, she cupped her breasts, allowing her bra fall into her palms, then slowly lowered one of her arms while pulling out her bra and holding it up, swinging it back and forth for a few moments before dropping it.

An audible groan escaped Kent as he watched Annie slowly lower her other arm, revealing her full breasts to him, and then seductively run her hands down her body as she looked at him with hooded, lust-filled eyes. Never had he been so glad to have volunteered to make breakfast for someone. Annie was a total bombshell. While her transparent robe last night had done little to hide her assets, nothing could beat seeing her in all her naked glory, and he desperately wanted her to drop her panties and show him everything she had.

Reaching out a hand, she curled her finger at him in a come-hither motion as she walked backwards until she hit the counter. Feeling impatient, Kent kicked off his shoes and socks as he let his pants drop, pulling his underwear down with them. Once he was bare, he stood up straight with his hands on his hips, displaying himself, his erect cock sticking straight up.

He smirked at her as he watched her eyes lower to his mid-section before she met his gaze, and the smile on her face told him that she was pleased with what she saw. She licked her lips as she leaned back against the counter, resting her arms against it with her body on full display. She was waiting for him to come to her, and he did so, moving to stand between her legs.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned in to kiss her, and she met him halfway. Her hand reached out and grasped his hard shaft, and she began running her soft palm over its length as they kissed. His hands slowly moved from her shoulders to cup her breasts, and he began massaging them, making Annie groan into his mouth as she continued to jerk him, rubbing her thumb over his tip to spread the pre-cum that had gathered there. He decided to return the favor, moving one of his hands lower and slipping them into her panties, his fingers brushing against her soft curls. She moaned even louder when he cupped her mound, and he began rubbing his middle finger along her slit.

When he finally stuck a finger inside her, she broke the kiss and hissed in delightful agony, biting her lower lip and squeezing her eyes shut. He began moving his finger in and out her tight channel, causing her to emit the sexiest sounds. He added a second finger, and she gasped loudly, releasing his cock as she grasped the edge of the counter with both hands, as if trying to anchor herself in place. And while he missed the feeling of her soft hand on him, he continued to move his fingers in and out of her, groaning at how wet she was. She was so sensitive and receptive to his touch.

A particular movement of his fingers caused her to cry out loudly, and he realized he had found her G-spot. Smirking, he rubbed his fingers against it while his thumb massaged her clit, and Annie continued to groan in pleasure. He watched the flashes of ecstasy run across her face as her knuckles turned white from how tightly she was gripping the counter.

She suddenly pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him towards her. He removed his hand from her panties and wrapped his own arms around her, and they both moaned into each other's mouths as her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest, his erection trapped between them. He could feel the material of her panties rubbing against him, and he wanted them gone.

Moving away from her mouth, he kissed his way across her face and down her neck, pausing to suck at her pulse point, making her release a pleasured moan. He then continued his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. He took a pink nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the nub. She pushed her chest towards his mouth as he held her close, his other hand coming up to play with her left breast as he licked and sucked at the right. He spent a sufficient amount of time on it before switching sides, giving her left breast the same treatment as its twin as he played with and tweaked her nipple with his fingers.

Eventually, he began kissing his way down her body once more, his lips trailing over her stomach. Annie was panting loudly, her eyes closed in pleasure and her mouth hanging open, a noticeable blush on her cheek. She sexily bit her bottom lip in delight as he began planting kisses along her inner thigh, and then hooked his fingers into her panties. Slowly, he slid them down her legs, exposing her pussy to him. And when her last shred of clothing reached her feet, she lifted one leg to step out of them. He took the time to remove her shoes and socks as well, leaving her completely bare.

Pressing a kiss to her leg, he looked up at her and rose to his full height. He looked down at the gorgeous naked woman in front of him, his eyes landing between her legs. Contrary to his own shaved, hairless crotch, she had a well-groomed triangle of hair between her legs, and it was currently the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He didn't get long to look though as Annie reached for him again, pulling him towards her and kissing him, her arms wrapping around him.

With both of them completely bare, it was pure skin on skin contact, and they both groaned at the sensation. They rubbed their bodies against each other erotically, and Kent began to thrust against her, the length of his cock sliding against her wet slit. Annie moaned loudly as their tongues danced together, their bodies beginning to perspire as their passion rose. Kent could feel the wetness between her legs as he continued to rub up against her, unable to believe how lucky he had gotten.

He kept kissing her as he recalled how much sexier she had looked last night with her hair down, and he reached up to pull it free of the style she had set it in. It came loose and fell about her shoulders, and he pulled back to take a look at her. He nearly lost it as she looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust, her cheeks red with passion as she panted. He was done waiting. He had wanted her since the moment he had seen her, and now he was going to have her, and give her the best fucking of her life.

Moving his hands down to her hips, he lifted her up and set her on the counter. She opened her legs to him, wrapping them around his waist as she took hold of his cock and placed it at her entrance. He looked back at her face, watching her as she looked down and lined him up with her opening. A pleased moan escaped her as she ran the head of his cock against her slit before slipping his tip inside.

Kent couldn't take it anymore. He pushed forward, slipping inside her, and Annie gasped loudly. A similar sound escaped him as he filled her more and more, until his thighs met hers, completely sheathing him inside her wet warmth. Annie threw her head back, her mouth hanging open, her eyes closed in ecstasy. She was unbelievably tight. It really must have been a while for her. Not that he was complaining; it would only make this more pleasurable for the both of them.

After taking several long exquisite moments simply enjoying the feel of her being wrapped around him, he pulled back and then slammed into her again. Annie cried out in pleasure, and he repeated the motion, earning him the same response. Placing his hands on her hips, he started out slowly, allowing her to get used to him. She was so damn tight, but once he felt she had adapted to his size, he really began moving, thrusting in and out of her again and again, making her moan every time.

Her arms came up and wrapped around him, holding him close as he thrust inside her, her inner muscles clenching and massaging his length, her legs locked around his waist. They moved together, their sweaty bodies sliding together in a pleasing rhythm as they panted in each other's ears. Annie's moans grew in volume as she buried her face in his neck, her tongue darting out to taste the saltiness of his skin.

Kent was having a hard time controlling himself, but he fancied himself a well-disciplined man as he struggled to hold himself back. This was quickly becoming the best assignment he had ever been on. Not that he hadn't managed to get laid on past assignments, but fucking Annie was definitely ranking it as one of the best, if not _thee_ best. She met each of his thrusts with equal enthusiasm, letting out what must have been years of sexual frustration. Her nails dug into his back, leaving trails of red marks that made Kent hiss.

A cry of pleasure suddenly escaped Annie. She tensed up as she hit her climax, clinging to him tightly, her whole body shaking in orgasm. Kent stopped thrusting as he simply enjoyed the sensation of her cumming around his cock. She held him tightly to her for several long moments before relaxing.

But Kent wasn't anywhere near ready for this to end. Pulling out of her, he shifted her on the counter, balancing her on the edge as he lifted her legs. Annie looked up at him eagerly as he leaned her back and brought her legs up, placing them over his shoulders as he nearly folded her in half. Annie leaned back further, balancing on her hands he moved in, holding her legs open as they rested on his shoulders, and sank into her once more.

Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open, her lips twisting into a smile as the angle allowed him to penetrate her even deeper than before. She looked back up at him as he began thrusting into her, and she moved her hips in time with his. It was truly a gorgeous sight, and Kent sped up his thrusts, watching as her breasts bounced in time with his movements, his cock moving in and out of her.

Fucking Annie was pure heaven. And after several minutes of pounding into her, she reached her peak once again, her whole body trembling in blissful rapture. After that, she told him that she wanted to be on top, and Kent had absolutely no complaints. Pulling out of her, he removed her legs from his shoulders, carefully setting her down.

She slid off the counter, her legs still shaking from the remnants of her orgasm. Kent stepped back to give her some room, and she practically threw herself at him, kissing him hard. They walked backwards until they hit the table, and Kent sat down on top of it. She pushed him back further, not removing her lips from his as she climbed up as well.

Feeling the contents of the table behind him, he pushed them aside, not caring that a good portion of the breakfast he had spent the morning making was ruined. Plates and glasses shattered as they hit the floor, but Annie didn't seem to care as she sat astride him, both their arms wrapped around each other as they made out almost desperately, her soft breasts rubbing against his hard chest. His cock was pressed against her wet opening, and she wiggled her hips teasingly before reaching down to take hold of him and began pumping his shaft.

Her hands eventually moved to his shoulders as she pushed him to lie down. Kent slid further back onto the table until he was completely lying on it as Annie laid down on top of him, raining kisses across his face as she rubbed her body against his. She was apparently eager to continue, as she soon broke away and sat back up.

Then Kent surprised her by taking hold of her hips and pulling her up his body. Her eyes widened as she realized his intentions, and she smiled in anticipation. He settled her over his face and sat her down on his mouth, sticking his tongue deep inside her. Annie gasped loudly, throwing her head back as he pleasured her with his mouth. Her hips began humping against his face as he ate her, and she reached back to take hold of his cock, pumping it as her other hand took a fistful of his hair, nearly ripping it out of his head. He ignored the pain, taking it as a compliment to his oral skills as he continued to bring her ever closer to another orgasm.

She felt herself getting close and lifted her hips from his mouth, wanting to feel him inside her again when she came. She moved back down his body until she was sitting on his crotch once more, his cock pressed against her slit. Building up the anticipation further, she slid up against it for several long excruciating seconds, aided by her wetness as her nether-lips massaged his length, then lifted herself up and took hold of it. She lined it up with her entrance, running the head over her nether-lips a few times, then sank back down on it, hissing in pleasure.

Kent bit his lower lip to hold himself back, and Annie mimicked him as she mashed their nether regions together. She stayed there for several long moments until Kent felt like he was going to go crazy and lifted his hips to encourage her to start moving. She smiled teasingly and remained still for several more moments before she began moving up and down on him, her hips slowly rising and falling onto him as she grinded her groin into his, feeling as if he were in her stomach. Kent met each of her thrusts, his hips rising to meet hers as they moved together, finding equal pleasure at different angles, his length penetrating her deeper than ever in this position.

Annie laid down on top of him, and Kent wrapped his arms around her, her breasts squashed against his chest. They kissed as she continued to move on top of him, their bodies sliding together, aided by the layer of sweat that covered them. As they broke the kiss, she playfully bit his bottom lip, taking it between her teeth and pulling back on it. Kent hissed as she pulled too hard, and she chuckled before releasing him, and then rose up to sit astride him.

Keeping him buried deep, she moved her hips back and forth vigorously, almost as if she were performing an erotic dance. Her hands traveled all over her body, tangling in her hair and massaging her breasts as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Kent found the sight of her riding him to be a truly arousing sight. She kept her eyes closed as he gripped her hip with his right hand, helping her move against him, and they both moaned.

He brought his left hand up to her face, and she took his index finger into her mouth when he grazed her lips. She sucked on the digit sexily for several long seconds, making him groan before he pulled it out and trailed his hand down her body before setting it on her flat stomach, where he began rubbing her clit with his thumb, making her cry out blissfully.

As he played with her pleasure spot, she began wildly thrusting her hips against his in what could only be described as an animalistic frenzy before she suddenly fell forward and grasped his face in her hands as she began kissing him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back, his own hands going to her shoulders to hold her close as his tongue dueled with hers, enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts pressed against his chest as she moved her hips up and down on him. They continued on like that for what felt like forever, their mouths only coming apart to allow them to take a breath of air before their lips sealed together once more.

Rising up above him, Annie leaned forward and rested her hands on his chest as she began bouncing on top of him, her nails digging into his skin, leaving little quarter moon marks. Her mouth hung open as she panted, her hair becoming plastered to her face, and her eyes closed in pleasure. Her breasts swayed a few inches above Kent's face as she rose and fell on him, the head of his cock kissing her womb every time they came together. Having Annie ride him like this was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and the sensations that came with it were even better.

Lifting himself up, he took hold of her breasts, burying his face in her bosom as he kissed and suckled her. Annie's hands ran through his hair, massaging his scalp as she continued to grind their groins together. Kent moaned at the sensation and took one of her nipples between his teeth, gently biting down on the pebbled nub. Annie gasped loudly, her breath getting caught in her throat, and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back. She smashed her lips to his, kissing him aggressively as she forced her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back with equal enthusiasm as her hands against the back of his head kept his face pressed to hers until they both needed to breath, and they came apart gasping for air.

Lying back down on the table, Kent watched as his cock appeared and disappeared inside her before looking up at Annie once more. Time lost all meaning as she continued to rise and fall on top of him until she simply pressed her hips to his, taking him as deep as possible, and then began grinding against him, her hips moving forward and back as he remained buried inside her. It could have been minutes, or hours. Quite frankly, Kent didn't care, not until her movements started speeding up more and more, the pleasure rising to its peak.

She came again, hard, her entire body tensing. Kent didn't stop though, and continued to rapidly thrust up into her, an agonized groan escaping him as he tried to hold himself back. The sensation of her cumming around his cock was too much for him though, and he let out a strangled grunt as he gave one last hard thrust and exploded inside her, his own cry falling in harmony with Annie's as they both cried out in ecstasy.

It was easily the greatest orgasm of his life, and Annie seemed to take great delight in it too, the feeling of him cumming inside her sending her into another orgasm as she kept her hips pressed hard against his, and the two of them came together. A happy, dreamy smile spread across her face as she rode out her orgasm, letting out a deep moan as she felt the warmth of his seed spread within her.

Finally, she collapsed on top of him, her face resting against his sweaty chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, and Annie sighed in contentment, placing a kiss to his chest as their breathing slowly returned to normal, both feeling the other's heartbeat against their chests.

Kent was in no hurry to pull out as he enjoyed the feeling of Annie's pussy wrapped around his now semi-erect cock. He briefly considered the possibility of having gotten her pregnant since he had cum inside her, and he doubted she was on anything since it had obviously been quite a while since she'd last had a man inside her, but he quickly dismissed the thought. What did it matter if she got knocked up? That would be her problem, not his. For all he knew, he probably had a couple bastards out there from his past conquests. In fact, he almost found the idea humorous that Annie's son might end up with a brother or sister fathered by him when the boy so openly despised him. That would certainly serve the little punk right.

Not that it mattered. Any unfortunate consequences from this wouldn't be his concern, and he could easily blow them off if it became a problem in the future. All that mattered now were the sweet sensations he was still feeling of having Annie's naked body pressed against him while her pussy continued to massage his softening shaft.

Finally, letting out a pleasant sigh, Annie lifted herself up and looked down at him, a satisfied smile on her face. Kent returned her smile with one of his own as he ran his hands up and down her sweaty back and jokingly asked, "Is the service this excellent for every guest who rents that room?"

Annie let out a laugh before leaning down and kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, there's the first lemon, and there's more to come. Yeah, I know things escalated pretty quickly, but what can I say, that's how the game went. You know, under different circumstances this whole scenario might not have been so bad, but we as the audience know what an awful person Kent is, which is why I said you'll probably hate him a lot more by the end of this since, ah, good things happen to him; it certainly makes me feel weird. I added additional moments and extended dirty scenes since the game only gives you few seconds of one shot before switching over to another. I also tried to add as much detail as I could to the dialogue scenes, not just the smutty ones, because I thought the chapter would be too short otherwise. Boy was I wrong. So if you're ready for more, read on to the next chapter.)


	3. Being Professional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And here's the next chapter. Like I said, each chapter follows the gameplay, but unlike the game, where the ending of each route you chose is simply the end, I wrote this so that the ending of each route will lead into the next one. It was the best way to put the game into novel form. Initially, this whole thing was going to be a single long one-shot broken into sections, which is how I'm able to post it all right away, but then I decided to go back and split it into multiple chapters when I saw how long it was. So let's get on to the next one.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit for the game's plot and theme goes to SkadooToon.

**Chapter 2: Being Professional**

Annie Hughes had been the best lay Kent had had since he could remember, maybe the best ever. She wasn't just gorgeous, but a spectacular lover, and Kent had wanted nothing more than to go several more rounds with her, preferably in a more comfortable spot than on the kitchen counter or table. Unfortunately, that had not been the case, as she had needed to hurry off after their passionate session after she realized that she was very late for work.

That had been too bad, because Kent had gotten the impression that she hadn't been ready to call it quits just yet either. Not that he could blame her. With the way she had reacted to him, it must have been a very long time since she had gotten a good banging. The woman had been insatiable; from the way she had practically jumped his bones when she saw the breakfast he had laid out for her, to how enthusiastic she had been during the act itself. If he kept playing his cards right, it was possible, maybe even likely, that he could have a round two with her.

It was just too bad that most of the breakfast he had spent so much time cooking had gone to waste. Not that he was complaining. Screwing Annie had been far more appealing than a stack of pancakes. Hell, if she screwed him like that again whenever he cooked, he'd be happy to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for her everyday as long as she was the dessert.

He shook his head as he tried to remain focused. As much fun as plowing the brat's sexy mother had been, he needed to remember that he still had a job to do. And so, after they had finished cleaning up the mess the two of them had made in the kitchen, including having him wash the dishes, something that had won him even more points with her, he had set out to find more clues and to interview more people about the metal giant.

It was just a shame he wasn't able to search the house while Annie was at work, as he had found it locked tight after the two of them had left, and she didn't have a spare key to give him since Hogarth had the only other one. Breaking in was an option, but that would cause a whole new set of problems, and would probably bring the police snooping around. Plus, he didn't want to risk the kid coming home suddenly while he was searching the house; that would be very hard to explain. So he decided to head back into town to do more investigating and go with his original plan to search the house while everyone was asleep, this time intending to make sure everyone was asleep before he began snooping around.

By the end of the day, he could safely say that the morning had been the most enjoyable part of it. Not that he didn't get some more good information from the townsfolk, but it was all more or less the same thing. Strange activity, unusual sightings, destruction of property, and the disappearance of metal objects, but nothing he could actually use. General Rogard had made it very clear that he needed concrete proof that there really was a metal giant walking around, and so far, none of this was sufficient.

Which was exactly what was so damn frustrating! How exactly did a metal giant stay hidden? True, the town was completely surrounded by woods with trees that stood a good 50 to 60 feet high, which would provide good cover for a giant robot, but still, there had to be some actual physical evidence aside from a bunch of random sightings or the destruction of property. Hell, the general had said that a footprint would be enough to at least get an expert out here to examine it, but he couldn't find anything, not a damn thing.

Finally, after a long day, he returned to the Hughes residence, frustrated and mentally exhausted. Both Annie and the boy were home, which wasn't surprising considering how late it was. He knew that the mother had spent the day working shifts at the diner, but he wondered where the brat had been all day. Out hanging with his friends, or maybe playing with his pet giant robot?

Or maybe he was jumping to conclusions a bit. So far, all he had was evidence that the boy had been at the scene of the crime at the power station, not that he had actually encountered the metal giant. It was possible that he had just been up there fooling around and had simply been scared off by something he heard, possibly the giant's footsteps, and had forgotten his BB gun in his hurry to leave. But something was telling Kent that the boy was indeed involved with the creature, and he was going to find out one way or another.

Upon entering the house, he soon encountered the boy in question. Hogarth threw him a dirty look when he saw him, as if he were disappointed over the fact that he was still here. After the tiring day he'd had, Kent may have been tempted to return the glare, but then he caught sight of the boy's mother in the kitchen, who smiled and waved as she greeted him. That was enough to brighten Kent's mood as he thought about how the boy would react if he found out that he had banged his mother this very morning after he left on the very table he was eating his dinner off of.

It was oh so tempting not to throw that in the kid's face, but it was still too soon to drop the nice guy routine. He supposed it was natural for the boy to be protective of his mother. Annie probably had a lot of men in town after her with a gorgeous body like that. Apparently though, none of them had been fortunate enough to land her, at least not for a long while if Annie's starvation of sex this morning had been any indicator. Hopefully, he would be able to help satisfy that hunger of hers again soon.

First thing was first though. He had missed his chance last night, but tonight he was going to do some actual investigating around the house, and hopefully find some clues about the metal giant, and whether or not the boy was involved with it or not. He supposed he could look around while everyone was awake, but he didn't want it to _look_ like he was snooping, which was why he decided to wait for them to go to sleep.

It seemed as if he wouldn't have to wait long, as Annie was clearly tired from working all day, and Hogarth looked exhausted. He had already looked as if he had been up all night this morning, and now he looked as if he were ready to pass out at any moment. Well, good, the sooner the brat was out of the way, the better.

Kent had barely gotten settled in after he had returned before Hogarth announced that he was tired and was going to bed. Kent was grateful, he was in no mood to deal with the little punk's attitude toward him after the frustrating day he'd had, and he briefly allowed himself to entertain the idea that the kid's mother might help him relieve his frustration.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like that would be the case. As he noted earlier, Annie seemed quite exhausted herself, and looked like she too was almost ready to head off to bed. She had been courteous enough to make dinner for him though, which he was rather grateful for.

After eating, Kent headed back to his room to go over all the notes he had collected that day. It wasn't long before Annie knocked on his door in a repeat of the previous night to check on him after having put her son to bed. She asked him how his day had been before asking how he was enjoying his stay.

Kent gave her an appreciative smile, deciding to take a more professional approach to dealing with her. Now that they were on much 'friendlier' terms, he could get down to the business of his true goal. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes, everything is lovely. You have a great little home. I should be able to get quite a bit of my work done quite comfortably while I'm here."

He'd deliberately referred to her as "Mrs. Hughes" this time, despite using her name this morning. It was to test where he stood. Getting to know someone intimately tended to change the relationship status between the two people. This would help him figure out where he stood, not just in gaining her cooperation, but also in possibly getting between her legs again.

Annie, however, did not react to the formal way he had addressed her, and appeared to be rather happy with his compliment, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Oh, please, we're glad to have somebody finally renting this room."

She paused as she seemed to be thinking about what to say next, and decided to ask him what he had been doing in town. He had already told her the other night that he was here investigating on official government business, telling her that it was confidential, but if he opened up a little more, then she would likely open up more to him as well. If he learned some more personal details about her and her son, then perhaps that would help him to understand the boy better too, and he could earn his trust as well.

"I'm investigating all these strange events around town lately," he told her in a somewhat serious tone. He chose his words carefully, just in case he was wrong and she did know more than he initially thought, or if her son had told her anything since last night. "I'm sure you're aware of what's happening?"

He studied her for any specific reaction to indicate that she knew anything, but from what he could tell, she was still completely in the dark about anything more than what he already knew she knew. In fact, she expressed further interest as she enthusiastically replied, "Oh, of course! That train derailment, the power station… Fortunately, nobody died, but that looked serious!"

She was trying to show off a bit, letting him know that she had been paying attention to what he had told her last night and that she remembered. That showed that she was invested. But was the interest in what he was doing, or was it in him specifically? They had had sex after all, spectacular mind-blowing sex. It made sense to show an interest in your partner.

"So you're like a detective?" she guessed, seemingly trying to deduce just what his position in the government was. "Have any leads yet?"

It was cute, and something he could work with. Any interest she took in him and what he was doing would only benefit him in getting her to cooperate, as long as she didn't start interfering. He needed to gain even more of her interest. Maybe he could even get her to get information for him. Since she worked at a diner, it would be easy for her to eavesdrop on the conversations of the customers and tell him any useful information she might learn, but he wasn't sure if he trusted her enough with that yet.

"I do," he replied in response to her question, giving her a charming smile. "It might take me a few days to come to any conclusions though."

Annie's face lit up. "Oh, this is so exciting! It's like being in one of those murder mystery novels!"

She had taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker. The whole murder mystery novel trope she had thrown in there was just the icing on the cake, providing him with exactly what he needed to draw her in. Furthermore, if she was into mysteries, then him being mysterious would be the perfect way to proceed.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say much on the matter," he told her, keeping his tone somewhat apologetic. "Confidential government business."

Annie placed her hands on her hips. She looked somewhat disappointed that he hadn't divulged more than this, but she also looked impressed. "Of course, I understand." She seemed to shake off her disappointment and gave him a smile in what he could consider to be a somewhat flirtatious manner. "I should leave you to your work. If there is anything you need, please let me know."

He gave her another smile, letting her know that he was appreciative of everything she had done. "I'm sure I have everything I need. Thank you for putting me up in here."

A light chuckle escaped her as she folded her hands beneath her chin; he noted that she seemed to do that when she was pleased. "Please, the rent will be helping us out. Thank you for staying with us."

That gave him another opening. "My pleasure," he said with a gentle smile while calculating his next move. She had shown interest in him, so now he needed to show interest in her. "Is it difficult to make ends meet, if I may ask?"

His words were carefully chosen to not just show that he was interested in her, but also that he sympathized with her situation, yet still found it admirable, and Annie seemed quite pleased by this. "It can be. But we make it work. Even if the hours are insane sometimes."

She was showing vulnerability. Good, vulnerability was good. It would allow him to gain her favor even more by showing that he could help her out. Giving her another smile, he told her, "I'll be recommending this room to anybody heading up this way."

She returned the smile with one of her own. "Thank you, you're too kind, Mr. Mansley."

A few seconds passed where they simply stared at each other. Kent debated saying something more, but decided against it in case she wanted to say something to him. Then, much to his delight, she confidentially placed her hands on her hips and blushed as she bit her bottom lip, giving him that same hungry look she had given him this morning at breakfast just before she kissed him.

"I should get to bed," she told him in a seductive tone, her voice dripping with invitation. "Have a goodnight, Mr. Mansley."

Oh, he wanted to accept her invitation, he _really_ wanted to accept her invitation, but damn it, he had a job to do, and he had to think with the head on his shoulders, not the one in his pants. Tonight he needed to look around for clues to see if the brat knew anything about the giant, so it was with great reluctance that he gave her a non-flirtatious smile and said, "Goodnight, Mrs. Hughes."

Her blush deepened as she continued to give him that seductive look of invite, her hands going from her hips to once again fold beneath her chin. She hesitated for a moment before saying, "It's Annie… Just call me Annie."

By the look on her face, her offer was still on the table, and he was still greatly tempted to take it. But there would be time for that later after he got the evidence he needed. Then he could spend as much time as he wanted making Annie scream in pleasure. So he chose not to say anything as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, he sat on the bed, hornier than he had ever been in his entire life. That look she gave him. Damn, he wanted to fuck her again, but priorities, he reminded himself, priorities. He had to focus on his mission. Everything else had to come second. First, he would find out about the giant, then he would celebrate with some hot sex with Annie Hughes. And this time, he would take his sweet time with her.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

And so, Kent once again found himself sneaking out of his room to a quiet, sleeping household. This time, he made sure that no one else was awake, or using the bathroom. Now that he'd had a tour of the house, he wouldn't be able to use not knowing where anything was as an excuse if he got caught wandering around at night. Not that he planned on getting caught a second time. That had been a rookie mistake, and Kent Mansley did not make rookie mistakes.

Listening carefully for any sign that someone may be up, and looking around carefully to make sure no lights in any other rooms were on, he determined that Annie and her son were indeed asleep. Slipping out his room, he crept down the hall, coming to the two rooms he had come to the previous night before he had been discovered by Annie.

He paused as he glanced from one door to the other. He knew that the one on the left led to the boy's room, and his gaze settled on the one to the right. It was probably Annie's room, but just to be sure, he opened it up a crack and peeked inside, seeing that his suspicions were correct.

"This looks like the mother's bedroom," he whispered to himself, and considered searching it as well. But from what he had managed to gather about her so far, she seemed to be completely oblivious to anything relating to the metal giant. "I doubt she knows anything."

The moonlight illuminated the room, and his gaze landed on Annie's bed as he made out her form beneath the covers. His thoughts suddenly took a more lustful turn as he remembered their time together in the kitchen and how she had completely rocked his world. He had to hold back a groan as he recalled the way she had kissed him, aggressively sticking her tongue down his throat as she pressed her body up against his. At how he had driven into her sweet pussy again and again as he took her on the counter. At how she had rode him vigorously on the table, her inner muscles clenching him as she cried out in ecstasy.

He shook his head, pushing the memories aside. He had to get his mind out of the gutter; he couldn't let himself get distracted. But then his thoughts took a different turn, to the seductive way she had looked at him earlier tonight, her eyes inviting him for an even more pleasurable repeat of what had happened in the kitchen, this time without her being pressed for time of needing to go to work, where they could really take the time to explore and enjoy each other.

"Yet at the same time…" he muttered, unable to get the image of Annie's hot body out of his head. "Maybe I could take a peek under those sheets…"

In the back of his mind, he knew he was thinking with his wrong head, but he couldn't help it, and he justified his actions by telling himself that searching _everywhere_ , including Annie's room, was part of his investigation. Besides, he had worked hard today; he deserved to get something for all his hard work. And so he slipped inside and crept over to the bed.

He took a few moments to look around the room. It seemed like an ordinary bedroom. A nice picture hanging over the bed, a photograph of her son next to an alarm clock sitting on bureau, a tall floor lamp next to an even larger bureau, and, of course, the outline of Annie sleeping beneath the covers.

Slowly, he reached out and pulled back the covers. He meant to only take a quick peek, but the sight beneath it had him completely pulling the covers back on reflex.

"Oh, fuck!" he found himself unintentionally groaning out loud.

Annie was sleeping on her side in a fetal position, her legs pulled up close to her chest. She was clad only in a pair of pink panties, the rest of her gorgeous body on full display, her hair hanging loose around her. His mouth watered at the sight of her, and a noticeable bulge appeared in his pants.

Maybe this had been a mistake. Now he wouldn't be able to focus on his search with this erotic image in his head. But damn it was worth it. With the moonlight shining on her, she looked even sexier as she continued to sleep. He would definitely need to make an attempt to tap that a second time.

He had been about to cover her again and back off when Annie's eyes suddenly cracked open and she looked up at him sleepily.

"OH, FUCK!" Kent exclaimed, his hand immediately flying to his mouth.

There was no point in remaining quiet though. He was busted, caught red-handed sneaking into her room and peeking at her beneath the covers. How the hell was he going to explain this? He'd be lucky if she _only_ kicked him out.

"Kent?" she asked sleepily, using his first name as she blinked a few times. He expected her to be outraged at his audacity, but then, much to his astonishment, she showed no sign of this. There was surprise, for sure, but no traces of anger or suspicion as she asked, "How exactly does this pertain to your government work?"

She wasn't angry, that was the important thing. It could be because she was still half-asleep. That would buy him a few seconds to come up with something before she woke up enough to fully comprehend the situation. If he think of some type of excuse that at least sounded somewhat reasonable to her sleep-filled mind, he might be able to duck out of the room and let her go back to sleep. Then maybe he could at least attempt to pretend that she had dreamed this encounter the next morning.

"My, er, training requires me to conduct an extra thorough scan of any sleeping quarters I find myself in," he told her, saying the first thing that came to mind. "It's protocol, of course…"

He cursed himself for coming up with something so pathetic. Even to his own ears, the excuse sounded incredibly stupid. Who the hell would believe something like that? He was smarter than this; he should have been able to come up with a more believable excuse.

It had been a stupid mistake to come in here. He had let his lust get the better of him and screwed up big time. Now what was he going to do? If she reported this, he could get run out of town, if not arrested for being a pervert. How was he going to find the metal giant if that happened?

But maybe all hope wasn't lost. Maybe her sleep-induced brain would accept the stupid excuse he had come up with and she would simply roll over and fall asleep again. At least that's what he was hoping for. But, to his dismay, she only seemed to wake up even more. She still didn't seem to be angry though, which, in his borderline panicked state, he found confusing.

"Protocol," she repeated. The look she was giving him let him know that she wasn't buying his excuse for a second. "Right. Except these aren't your sleeping quarters, are they?"

No screaming, no shouting, no outrage. Perhaps, somehow, the situation could still be salvaged. In fact, now that he wasn't so panicked, he began to assess the situation better. Annie's tone had been somewhat playful, flirtatious even. And suddenly, her behavior and unspoken invitation from earlier came back to him.

A light bulb went off in his head as he suddenly understood. She thought he was accepting her earlier invitation and was attempting some roleplaying. Kent ran with it, and gave her his best sexy smirk as he allowed his own voice to take on a seductive tone. "I thought I'd do you a favor and scan all the rooms…"

Success! Annie responded with an equally seductive smile that all but demanded that he jump into bed with her. "Is that so?" she asked playfully. "Well, I don't think you've had a close enough look in this one."

Then, much to his immense delight, she rolled over onto her back and opened her legs, exposing her panty-covered crotch to him. She continued to play along, giving him a flirtatiously inquisitive and expectant look.

"Why don't you take a closer look?" she suggested, a seductively mischievous gleam in her eyes.

A sly grin crept up Kent's face. If she was offering, he wasn't going to refuse. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should really be looking for those clues about the metal giant, but this was far more appealing. Besides, now that she was awake, he'd lost his chance of searching the house. She might also get suspicious if he suddenly turned her down after sneaking into her room. At least that's what he told himself.

Bringing a finger to his lips to tell her to keep quiet, he nodded at her open door. She glanced at it and nodded, and he went over and closed it so they wouldn't wake up the boy. After all, he planned on making Annie scream quite a bit tonight.

Turning back to Annie, he began loosening his tie and pulling it over his head before he removed his jacket, then proceeded to slip out the rest of his clothes. Annie watched him with a hungry look in her eye, her legs still open in invitation, one he was eager to accept. This morning hadn't lasted nearly as long as he would have liked, and tonight he intended to get his fill. He certainly hoped she had gotten enough sleep prior to his entering her room, because he wasn't planning on letting her catch another wink for the rest of the night.

Once he was fully undressed, he headed back over to the bed. He reached out for her, taking hold of her panties, and she raised her legs into the air, allowing him to pull them up and off, leaving her as bare as the day she was born. When she brought her legs down, she let them fall open, exposing her sex to him. She gave him an expectant look, silently conveying what she wanted, and he was eager to fulfill her unspoken request.

Leaning down, he held her legs open as he brought his mouth to her nether region. Annie bit her bottom lip in anticipation, and a moan escaped her as he ran his tongue along her slit. He began leisurely licking up and down her entrance, and Annie leaned back, closing her eyes as they rolled up into the back of her head. She began emitting moans of pleasure as he licked her, paying special attention to the little bundle of nerves at the top of her opening.

She gasped loudly when he stuck his tongue inside her and gripped the sheets in her hands. His own cock ached to feel its own pleasure, but he ignored it for now as he continued running his tongue in and around her slit, listening to her pleasured moans as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her taste, working her up to a climax, causing her back to arch off the bed as her face twisted in exquisite agony.

Her moans grew in volume and frequency, and one of her hands tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp as her other hand continued to twist the sheets in her grip. She pushed his face closer to her, wanting to feel more of him, and he obliged, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could reach. Even with him holding one of her legs down, the other one wrapped around his head, caging his face between her thighs. He wasn't complaining though, and continued to tongue her, sensing that she was getting close based on her breathing and moans.

She came in a rush, her legs practically crushing his head. The hand that had been in his hair flew to her mouth to stifle her scream of pleasure as she thrashed around wildly in the throes of her climax. Kent gave her no reprieve as he lapped up her juices, making her squirm even more. She bit down on her index finger, inhaling deeply before her hand fell away from her mouth and she grasped the sheets in both hands, her legs like a vice around his head, her back arching high.

Finally, she fell back on the bed, breathing heavily, releasing his head from her legs' crushing grip. The level of her pleasure only served to feed his ego, and they hadn't even gotten to the main event yet. He planned to make sure she had plenty more orgasms before the night was over. Her pleasure would only serve to heighten his own, so he planned to make sure she enjoyed the experience as much as possible.

He began kissing his way up to her stomach and then to her breasts as he blanketed her with his body. Annie smiled and buried her hands in his hair as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, and she let out a pleased groan. He paid special attention to one, then the other, before continuing his way back up until he sealed his lips over hers.

She kissed him back, her hands moving from his hair to embrace him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as well, the length of his cock rubbing against her slit as they rocked together. Their heads twisted to the left and right as they continued to make out, and Annie moaned as he proceeded to hump against her, grinding their groins together.

She tightened her hold around him with her legs, pulling him closer, trying to convey what she wanted since she couldn't seem to bring herself to stop kissing him. Kent was just as eager as she was, pressing his lips hard against hers as one of her hands slipped between their bodies to take hold of his member and line him up at her entrance.

He began to slip inside her, feeling her warmth envelop him. The hand that had positioned him at her entrance ran up his side and settled on his rear, giving it an encouraging squeeze. He slammed his hips into her, sheathing himself in her body in one hard thrust that made her groan loudly into his mouth, and he felt her lips curve into a smile against his.

For several long moments, he just laid there, sheathed inside her as they enjoyed the sensation of their bodies becoming one once again. She could feel him pulsing inside her as he pressed against her cervix, and she sighed against his lips. Then he began moving. He started slow, setting a steady rhythm that she matched, and soon they were moving together.

Kent broke the kiss and looked down at her, taking in her expression. Her eyes were closed, and she had a smile on her face as she moved in unison with him, her pebbled nipples poking into his chest as their bodies slid against each other. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her smile widening, and she squeezed her inner muscles hard around his length, making him moan.

Pressing his forehead to hers, they exchanged a few chaste kisses before their lips locked together, Kent slipping his tongue into her mouth, and she curled hers against his. She ran her hands up and down his back and tightened her legs around his waist, encouraging him to go faster as she tried to pull him in even deeper, her hands grasping his ass as Kent looked into her sexy eyes and she looked back.

Suddenly stopping, he began to give her a series of several extra hard thrusts, waiting a second or two between each movement, making her squeal each time his hips slammed into hers. He did this several times, watching as her face scrunched up as he slowly pulled out until just his head remained inside her, and then slammed back in, making her eyes bulged out each time. Her hands released his rear end and ran back up his back to hold him close to her, and he resumed a faster pace, his lips resting just above her own; not yet kissing, just maintain contact.

As they panted into each other's mouths, he slowly sped up his movements, building speed, and she moved in sync with him. They settled on a faster pace with him thrusting into her furiously as her hips rose up to meet him each time. He moved away from her lips, burying his face in her neck, and she licked the shell of his ear sexily. His lips found her pulse point, and he sucked on it, making her cry out. Her arms fell away to grasp the sheets, and she twisted them in her grip as she mewled blissfully. Taking hold of her hands, he held them up above her head as he kissed her again. She didn't object as she interlocked their fingers and continued to lift her hips to meet his with every thrust, feeling as if he were penetrating her very soul.

After a series of deep thrusts, Kent buried himself in her as deep as he could go and began rotating his hips, causing Annie to cry out into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, she pulled her hands free of his hold and hugged him to her as she pressed her cheek against his, panting heavily in his ear. Kent hooked his own arms underneath hers, grasping her shoulders to hold her close before kissing her again as he continued thrusting into her, the sweat from their perspiring bodies making their movements more smooth as they slid against each other, her pebbled nipples rubbing against chest as she whimpered against his lips.

When her climax hit, she tore her mouth away from his and arched up into him, her body rising off the bed as she wildly thrashed her head from side to side before she suddenly tensed up, straining in her orgasm. A sex flush traveled all across her body as her voice seemed to get caught in her throat, and she became silent for a few seconds, as if she couldn't get her voice out, before the cry finally tore its way free and she screamed loudly into his ear, unable to control her own voice. Kent didn't care though; he was enjoying this far too much, even as his ear rang from her scream.

Her arms and legs squeezed him tightly, pressing him as close to her as possible as her toes curled in ecstasy, her whole body pulsing. She buried her face into his neck as incoherent whimpering sounds escaped her, tears of blissful joy slipping from her eyes due to the intensity of her orgasm. He stayed buried deep in her as he felt her cumming around his cock, her nails digging so deeply into his back that he wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood.

Her body finally relaxed as she came down from her high, her legs falling from around his waist to settle on the bed, but her arms remained wrapped around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before resting her head back against the bed, looking quite satisfied. She may have gotten off, but Kent sure as hell hadn't, and he set out to remedy that.

He rose up above her, and her arms fell away as she looked up at him questioningly, but eagerly. Shifting up onto his knees, he turned her onto her side and lifted her right leg. She smiled in anticipation as he pressed a kiss to her calf before he placed it over his shoulder and took hold of her hip with one hand while grabbing hold of himself with the other. Annie propped herself up on her elbow and watched as he lined up his cock with her slit once more.

He didn't enter her right away, and instead rubbed his head up and down her entrance, teasing her. Annie gripped the sheets tightly with both hands and watched him torment her as he repeatedly rubbed up and down her slit, but not entering her. He did this several times before he began pushing into her.

Annie hissed through clenched teeth as he sank into her to the hilt, hugging her leg to his chest. Then he began moving, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. At first she simply took his thrusts, then she began pushing back against him. A smile spread across her face as she meet him thrust for thrust, her long hair falling partly over her face as she swayed forward and back from the force of their movements, her eyes fixated on where they were joined.

Kent couldn't stop grinning as he pounded into her, loving the blush that was spread across her face. He was mesmerized by her perfect breasts as they bounced in time with their movements. His eyes drifted lower as he watched his cock, shiny with her wetness, disappear in and out of her. He dug his fingers into her hip, but she didn't seem to mind as she continued meeting each of his thrusts. With the moonlight reflecting off her sweaty body, it almost made it look like she was glowing, adding to her beauty.

After keeping this pace for a good while, he sped up his movements, slamming into her harder. Annie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mouth fell open in enjoyment, and she began moaning loudly, fisting the sheets tightly in her grip. She seemed to be losing all control as she became more and more vocal, her movements becoming more erratic as she got lost in the pleasure. Kent wanted her to lose all control as he proceeded to thrust into her as hard as he could, beads of sweat flying off of him and onto her.

She came again, her inner walls milking his cock as she thrashed around in orgasm, and he lost the last bit of restraint he had. He buried himself as deeply in her as he could, hugging her leg to his chest as he shot his load into her womb. Annie clenched her jaw tightly, hissing in pleasure as her eyes fell down to where they were joined, a deep blush present on her face.

He stayed buried inside her until he was sure she had taken every last drop before he finally relaxed. He stayed inside her for several more moments before pulling out and sliding her leg off his shoulder. Annie collapsed on the bed, and he fell down beside her, both of them breathing heavily.

For several long moments, they laid there as their heart rates returned to normal, then Kent rolled over and threw an arm around Annie, pulling her towards him. She turned onto her side once more, allowing him to spoon against her, his semi-erect cock nestled against the crack of her ass as he began pressing kisses to the back of her neck and shoulder. He took hold of one of her breasts, massaging it gently, and he heard her pleased sigh. Her hands came up to grip the arm wrapped around her as he fondled her breast, holding him closer to her as he steadily grinded himself against her backside.

This had been even better than this morning, and they were only just getting started. Once he recovered and was ready to go again, he was going to see how many other ways he could make her scream. For now, he needed some time to regain his stamina, and she probably needed a short break too. He hoped she enjoyed the rest while it lasted, because soon he was going to make her enjoy something else even more. He had no doubt that she was going to be exhausted tomorrow, they both were, but he was going to make it more than worthwhile.

A few minutes later, he was inside her again, and they resumed pleasuring each other. He brought her to orgasm several more times that night and well into the morning. They tried out a variety of different positions, and Kent learned that Annie was actually quite flexible. And when he was finally spent and could go on no longer, he collapsed on top of her as she shuddered beneath him in her own climax.

Letting out a heated moan, she hugged him tightly to her as she sighed in his ear. Kent remained buried inside her, finding no reason to pull out. Annie didn't seem to have any complaints as she ran her hands up and down his back, pressing tender kisses to his shoulder.

Recalling their bit of roleplaying before he had joined her in bed, he decided to keep up the act a bit as he brushed aside a few locks of damp hair sticking to her sweaty face and playfully whispered in her ear. "Well, Miss Annie, my inspection is complete. Although I didn't find anything to worry about, I prefer to be extra thorough, and will need to run an inspection again tomorrow…"

She smiled, and based on the way she clung to him as she finally settled back to sleep, him still inside her, she was most definitely not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And there's your second lemon. I have to admit, for not writing them that often, I'm actually rather impressed with how I'm doing since I thought they'd be harder to write. Maybe I don't need as much practice as I thought. Or maybe it's because it's a request, so I end up going the extra mile. Anyway, that's two of the routes for the game covered. One more to go. If you're ready for it, then read on.)


	4. Being Aggressive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: WARNING! Here it is, the last route in the game, and also the one I was worried about since it's the Aggressive route, which takes a non-con turn. Nothing violent or really intense, but it does resort to blackmail. Hey, don't blame me, I'm just following the gameplay and doing the best I can with it. I wasn't exactly comfortable writing this one, but I guess it did give me a new writing experience since I never wrote this type of scenario before. Anyway, I thought it would be best to warn people, just in case. Please note that my opinion does not reflect that of the characters'. We all know what a horrible person Kent is and hate seeing anything good happen to him, but, again, I'm just following the gameplay. I swear, John, you really owe me big time for this one, even if I am getting writing experience out of this.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit for the game's plot and theme goes to SkadooToon.

**Chapter 3: Being Aggressive**

It had not been a good day, and Kent was pretty pissed off. After spending most of the night fucking Annie, and then again when they woke up in the morning, he had started the day off on a high note, but things had gone downhill pretty quickly, and Kent had been in a bad mood ever since.

As much fun as the previous night had been, it had been wasteful towards his mission in finding things out about the metal giant. But today he was extra determined to find out what the boy knew about the creature. Unlike the other day, Hogarth hadn't been able to simply run off first thing in the morning to go to… wherever he had been all day yesterday. So Kent decided to focus all his attention on him.

The kid refused to talk though, which his mother apparently found odd, even claiming how he had been unable to stop talking about a 100-foot robot just a few nights ago. That had been exactly what Kent had needed to know, confirmation that the boy had, at least, seen the metal giant. And so he had continued to question the kid at every opportunity.

Being as friendly as possible, and trying to show as much genuine interest in him as he could, Kent had, for lack of a better word, hounded the boy. He constantly asked where he was going and what he was doing, while trying to "exchange stories", as he had so elegantly put it, trying to make it seem like he was legitimately interested in the brat's life.

Rather predictably, Hogarth had given him the brush off again and again. He constantly made attempts to get away, which only served to convince Kent all the more that the boy knew exactly where the metal giant was. And despite the good start to the morning he'd had, he was quickly beginning to lose his patience with the boy's attitude, and the way he kept blowing him off. Kent was used to being respected and getting what he wanted, and the little brat's blatant disrespect was really getting to him, and he could admit that he wasn't a patient man to begin with.

To be fair, it seemed as if he was just as equally getting on the boy's nerves with his bombardment of questions. It all finally came to a head when Kent asked for what must have been at least the fifteenth time that day where he was going when the boy angrily shouted that he was simply going out.

Fortunately, the attention that Kent had paid to the boy's mother paid off in a way other than getting between her legs, as she suggested that he take Kent with him to show him the sights. And while the boy made it clear that he would rather do pretty much anything else, Kent had pounced on the opportunity to be able to get some alone time with him and find out what he knew.

He continued to try to play nice. He had even bought the kid an ice cream. Hogarth was apparently playing nice with him now too, even showing him a neat little trick where he crumbled up bits of chocolate into the ice cream and then mixed it up to make the dessert even tastier, something the kid called a 'landslide'.

Kent let the boy play nice and pretend that he was ignorant of everything. Maybe the kid simply didn't realize the potential threat the metal giant presented. Perhaps if he made him more aware of the danger, the kid would talk. The brat may be annoying, but he didn't seem to be stupid, so maybe he just needed a little convincing.

So he tried giving him an idea of the kind of threat the metal giant was by making an analogy. He used the Russian satellite, Sputnik, as an example to convey how dangerous having foreign technology on the loose could be a risk to everyone. Surely that would be enough to at least make the boy consider the danger. But no, the little brat continued to play dumb by asking what he was talking about, which irritated Kent to no end. He knew that the kid knew what he was talking about. What more, he knew that the kid knew that he knew, and yet he still had the nerve to pretend like he didn't know anything, as if he thought that Kent was stupid and could be fooled so easily.

That had been Kent's breaking point. He'd had more than enough of the brat's attitude and open disrespect. Losing his temper, he dropped the nice guy act completely, including any and all pretenses. If he couldn't get the kid to cooperate willingly with common sense, then perhaps he could scare him into confessing.

In hindsight, that may not have been the best course of action. He ended up saying a little too much and causing a bit of a scene. He chalked up losing his cool like that to him being cranky from getting so little sleep the previous night, as worth it as it had been. And to make matters worse, before the boy even got a chance to say anything, Kent felt as if a bomb had suddenly gone off in his stomach as he was attacked by, perhaps, the worst case of diarrhea he had ever had. If he didn't get to a toilet right then and there, he was going to release his bowels in front of everyone in the diner.

He made a mad dash for the bathroom while barking an order for the boy to remain where he was. He barely made it to the toilet before his ass all but exploded into the bowl. Where the hell had that come from all of a sudden? One moment he had been fine, the next he had felt like he was going to shit his guts out. This was easily going on the top five worst craps he had ever taken.

By the time he was finished, he wasn't surprised to find that Hogarth was long gone. This could prove to be a problem if the brat told his mother how he had snapped at him like that. Then again, maybe he wouldn't. Kent was certain that the kid knew something about the metal giant and was trying to keep it a secret from everyone, including his mother. Meaning he might not be able to tell her what happened at the diner without letting her know about the situation in full detail.

With no idea where the boy might have run off to, he had instead, once again, went about interviewing the townsfolk and searching for clues about the metal giant. It was made more difficult this time though since he kept getting spontaneous attacks of diarrhea, even having to use the bushes at one point.

It didn't take him long to figure out that the brat had slipped him something in order to ditch him. That chocolate he had mixed into his ice cream had probably been some kind of laxative. Suddenly, the little bastard's name for the dessert, 'landslide', made a lot of sense. He would definitely make him pay for that later.

All this contributed to Kent's bad mood when he finally returned to the Hughes' household later that night. At least his diarrhea attacks had finally stopped. But it had left him with no patience to keep up the nice guy act. So when Annie stopped by his room again that night to tell him that she would have breakfast ready first thing in the morning, he hadn't offered to make it in her place this time and had instead simply accepted her offer, somehow managing to give her a smile despite his bad mood.

"Breakfast sounds perfect," he replied, trying not to let his frustration show. He had to check, however, to make sure the little brat hadn't said anything to her about what had happened today at the diner. "I would like to ask, however… How is your son?"

A bashful look crossed Annie's face as she diverted her eyes. "Hogarth? He won't be any trouble. He's out all day long almost everyday. That boy has quite an imagination."

Well, from that he could at least gather that the boy hadn't said anything to her. Good, that would make things easier. Now he just had to find out what the boy knew. And therein laid the problem; the kid knew, he just wasn't talking.

But maybe he just wasn't willing to talk to _him_. Based on what Annie had said this morning, her son had at least mentioned the metal giant to her at some point, possible when he had first discovered it and had been too excited to be smart enough to keep quiet about it. Obviously, Annie had thought he was just making it up and hadn't believed him, but based on all the questions she had obviously overheard Kent asking the boy, she probably assumed that Hogarth had said something to him as well, hence her remark of how the boy had such a big imagination.

But maybe it was time to lay his cards on the table, or at least some of them. If he could get Annie to become concerned for her son's wellbeing, she might approach him, and the boy might open up to her. He could then find out from her what he said.

It was risky, but after the bad day he had, Kent was in no mood to keep playing nice, not even with her. It was time to take a more aggressive approach. "To be frank with you, Mrs. Hughes, I'm not just here for the room for rent. I'm investigating the strange happenings around town, and have reason to believe you son, Hoggle, has been involved."

He had deliberately misspoke the boy's name while letting his frustration become known to her so she knew he wasn't playing games. A shocked look crossed Annie's face at his words, whether from his aggressive tone or his claim that her son was involved, he wasn't sure; probably both.

Her mouth hung open as she stared at him in shock. "Hogarth?" she exclaimed, a look of surprised disbelief on her face. "What, are you joking? I think you must be mistaken. If not…"

He mentally groaned at his lack of restraint. If he upset her too much, he might end up blowing this, so he tried to come across as more sympathetic. "Possibly. I certainly hope I am."

He couldn't come across as too soft though, so he made sure to let her know that he was serious about his claim; it could be enough to get her worried enough to approach her son.

He tried to keep his voice calm while maintaining an authoritative tone. "But I must be open to all possibilities, as I'm sure you can understand."

He didn't get quite the response he had been hoping for. In fact, Annie looked quite irritated by his accusations, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a small glare. "I just don't think you're right, Mr. Mansley. Hogarth isn't a vandal. It might be a different kid…"

She was becoming defensive. He supposed he understood; he had basically just accused her son of being involved in the destruction of public property. Still, he needed to keep her on her toes, and so he pointed a finger at her in a somewhat threatening manner as he said, "I would like to let you know that if Hogtard is involved in these incidents around town that he could end up in some serious trouble with the government and the law."

This had been an attempt to intimidate her, but apparently once again insulting her son's name in a blatantly inappropriate way had made her angry, and she was certainly letting him know as she rose to her son's defense. "Mr. Mansley, I assure you, Hogarth is not involved! Please just leave him out of your work, he's just a boy."

He cursed himself. He was handling this all wrong, something he contributed to his bad day, but it was too late to back out now. Perhaps if he showed her some evidence, she would be more willing to take what he was saying seriously. In fact, it could be just the thing to win her over to his side. A worried mother would do anything to protect her child. If she became concerned enough for his safety, she might insist that the boy cooperate and tell him what he wanted to know.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a little something he had been saving for the right occasion. Now seemed like a good a time as any to show her. It was the boy's broken BB gun. He held it out, and saw her eyes widen in recognition. There was no way she would be able to just brush this off.

"Ma'am," he said in a stern voice, "I found this at one of the incidences. A toy rifle with his name and address."

Annie's shock gave way to confusion as she stared at the BB gun in disbelief. "What?! No, no, Hogarth would have told me about something like this. He probably lost this in the woods at some point." She shook her head in denial. "He… He's not going around derailing trains…"

He had her now. He could tell that she didn't want to believe it, but couldn't ignore the evidence. He smirked in triumph, but still tried to keep his smile kind, as if he was still on her side. "I would like to leave him out of it, but everything points to him being involved."

Annie began fiddling with her fingers. In the past, she had done this for a different reason when he spoke to her, now it was out of anxiety. She was still irritated by his accusations, but she was worried now too. "Well, please, there is no room for conspiracy theories about my son in this house."

She wasn't so sure though, and was trying to dissuade him from his suspicions. But nothing could change his mind, he was sure the boy was involved. But still, he could show a little more sympathy to let her know that he was still willing to help her. With a little luck, she would confront her son and get him to spill the beans.

"I suppose I can pull a few strings back at HQ and have his record…" he deliberately hesitated to let her know that he was willing to consider bending the rules for her a bit and help her son out, "misplaced… if it comes to that."

She looked a little relieved, but was still very obviously irritated at how this conversation had gone. "Fortunately, it won't come to that, will it, Mr. Mansley?"

He didn't answer her, waiting for her to make the next move. But it seemed she'd had enough of this conversation as she said in a dismissive tone, "Now, please, goodnight, Mr. Mansley."

With that, she closed the door. Damn, he suddenly realized, it looked like he wouldn't be getting any hot sex from her tonight. Not that he could blame her with the way he had accused and pretty much threatened her son. That had probably crushed any interest she had taken with him.

He once again mentally scolded himself for losing his cool and letting things take this turn. He still didn't have the evidence he needed about the metal giant, and had been hoping to be able to continue spending his nights in Annie's bed making her scream in pleasure while he gathered it. But it seemed like that was no longer on the table.

Still, he managed to accomplish his primary objective. He was sure that if he pushed just a little harder, he could get her to approach her son about the metal giant, if simply out of concern for him. Keep her worried for her son's sake; that was the approach he would have to take now. And who knew, maybe if he made himself out to be a hero who was willing to bend a few rules to "save" her son from facing punishment from the government for his involvement with the metal giant, he could get some gratitude sex out of her. It was a long shot, but he could be hopeful.

Of course, this still left him with another task, something he should have done his first night here; searching for clues that the boy knew about the giant. Now that there would be no more nightly distractions, as incredibly pleasant as they had been, he could finally get down to that.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The third time was the charm, right? At least that's what Kent told himself as he snuck out of his room for the third night in a row and crept down the hall. There would be no mistakes made this time. He was going to find out what the kid knew one way or another. There had to be some evidence left behind; the kid wasn't that smart.

He gave Annie's room a longing look, knowing what a gorgeous specimen was sleeping beneath the covers. He noted that it was open crack, but he didn't think it was an invitation after the argument they'd had earlier. He silently regretted that he wouldn't be able to screw Annie's brains out tonight as he approached the boy's door. Being as quiet as possible, he slowly pushed the door open and took a look inside.

It wasn't that impressive, just a standard little boy's room. A desk with books scattered across it, probably for school. A bureau with more books and some clothes tossed over it and… was that a camera? Kent raised an eyebrow at that.

"The boy takes photos," he noted with interest. "Maybe he snapped something useful…"

His eyes scanned the room some more before finally landing on the boy. He was fast asleep in his bed, nestled beneath his covers. A discarded shirt laid on the floor beside the bed, which drew Kent's attention, and right next to it was a comic book sticking halfway out from under the bed. Kent was about to turn his attention elsewhere when he suddenly caught sight of something sticking out of the comic. It was hard to see from here while it was dark, but they appeared to be pictures.

"Those look like polaroid's hiding in that comic…" he muttered quietly to himself, his eyes once again darting back to the camera sitting on the bureau.

Slipping into the room, he tiptoed over to the bed, being careful not to wake up the boy. Crouching down, he picked up the comic and glanced at it. It was a simple _Action Comics_ featuring Superman. No surprise there, superhero comics were very popular among boys his age, but he was more interested in what was inside, and he wasn't talking about the story.

Opening the comic, his eyes widened in shock. There were nude pictures of the boy's mother! That had most definitely _not_ been what he was expecting. No wonder the brat had kept them hidden, albeit not very well. Poor Hogarth had a lot to learn about hiding his porn stash, if that was indeed what this was.

A grin spread across Kent's face as he looked at the pictures, admittedly impressed at the boy's photography skills, and very pleased by the subject of the pictures. "Holy fuck, this kid is a little pervert!"

He supposed it wasn't too strange though, boys going through puberty and all that, gaining an attraction to girls. And with his mother being the woman he was closest too, it wasn't too strange that he had taken up an interest in the nearest available form of the female body.

With a grin on his face and a bulge in his pants, Kent began going through the pictures, getting more and more aroused with each shot. The first picture was of Annie's bare-naked ass as she was outside sunbathing. The second was of her fresh out of the shower, combing out her hair. The third, and his favorite so far, was of her naked on her bed, pleasuring herself with a dildo, her eyes closed and her head thrown back in ecstasy. The fourth—

"Wait… Aha!"

His cry of triumph escaped him at the sight of the fourth picture, and his hand shot to his mouth as he glanced at the boy. But Hogarth just kept on sleeping, showing no sign of waking up. That was close, but Kent hadn't been able to help it; he'd finally found what he had been looking for.

He looked back at the picture, an arrogant smirk creeping up his face. It was a close-up of the boy's face, and standing in the background, clear was day, was the metal giant he had been searching for. The general had said that if he could get a photo of it that he could get some troops out here. Well, here was the proof. The general had laughed at him before, but Kent bet that he wouldn't be laughing when he saw this photo.

His gaze moved from the metal giant in the picture to Hogarth's grinning face, and he scowled in disapproval. "This fucking kid…"

Hogarth really was a foolish little punk. Didn't he realize the potential danger such a creature presented? This was a serious matter! They knew nothing about the thing, what it was capable of, where it came from, who built it, or what its purpose was. It needed to be eliminated before it became a threat. Hell, the thing was already a threat with its enormous size. After all, how many insects did a person end up crushing every day without even realizing anything was beneath their shoe? Who's to say the same wouldn't happen with the metal giant should it simply decide to go marching through town.

Even if the creature itself wasn't a threat, there was no doubt that it was foreign technology, maybe even alien technology. What if an enemy nation managed to get its hands on it and gain access to some amazing new technology and then use it against them? Hell, maybe it really was a foreign country that built it and this was some kind of test run before they began to mass manufacture more, if they hadn't started already. They didn't know, and that's why it was so important to bring this thing down and learn as much about it as they could before it was too late. And the ignorant brat was interfering with that!

Slipping the evidence into the chest pocket of his jacket, his gaze went back to the much more appealing sight of Annie's nude shots, and a smirk crossed his face as he thought of how they would make nice jerkoff material for him. It wasn't like the brat could tell his mother they were missing without admitting to having taken them in the first place.

"I'm keeping these as well," he decided. "Annie is so fucking hot!"

"Mr. Mansley?"

Annie's voice came from behind him, and he silently swore. She must have woken up from his outburst when he found the picture and come to check on her son, only to find him in his room crouching beside the boy's bed. Why hadn't he closed her door completely when he noticed it was slightly open? Now she had found him sneaking around her son's room while the boy was asleep. That certainly didn't look good for him, and he tried to think of some explanation as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

He was once again greeted by the unbelievably sexy sight of Annie in her see-through robe. It looked just as arousing on her as it did the last time he had seen her in it. This was no seduction attempt on her part though, as she looked shocked and concerned to find him in her son's room. He rose to his full height while sticking the nude pictures into his side pocket so she wouldn't see them.

"Annie," he said in greeting, keeping his voice low so as not to wake up the boy.

She scowled at him in open disapproval, her face a mask of anger and disappointment. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mansley. I can't have you sneaking into my son's bedroom in the middle of the night. You need to leave. Now."

There was no misunderstanding what she meant. She didn't just mean leave the room; she meant leave her house. She was actually going to kick him out in the middle of the night. Not that he blamed her after what she had caught him doing, but now that he had what he was looking for, he was damned if he was going to just walk away now.

He didn't say anything at first though and simply walked out of the room without complaint, the pictures tucked safely away in his pockets. Closing the door behind him, he began heading back to his room with Annie following behind him, fully intending to make sure he left.

But he wasn't having it. Just before they reached his room, he turned around and practically slammed his hands against the wall, affectively caging her between his arms. Annie's eyes widened in surprise before she glared at him furiously.

"What the fuck are you doing, you creep!?" she demanded in a silent shout, and shoved him away. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

Kent took a few steps back, giving her a serious look that exhibited all his governmental authority. "Mrs. Hughes, about your son—"

"Please," she interrupted, still sounding frustrated, but her tone had become a little less harsh, likely due to her recalling about what he had said earlier about her son being in trouble with the government, "just forget about that. Please?"

He hesitated as he studied her, watching as she shifted uncomfortably. Good, she should be uncomfortable. He was the one holding all the cards now. And with photographic proof of what he had been searching for, in her son's possession no less, he had all the power, and it was time to let her know that.

"I can't do that, Mrs. Hughes," he told her as he reached into his chest pocket and took out the picture. "I found this."

He showed her the picture of the metal giant, and watched as her eyes widened as she studied the picture. He made sure to hold onto it so she wouldn't be able to take it from him, but the thought didn't even seem to cross her mind as she stared at the picture in disbelief.

"This is what I have been after, and your son knows all about him," he told her harshly. He made sure to let her know the gravity of the situation. "Your son is going to do some serious time for his actions with this monster."

That definitely got the response he was looking for. Worry was written all over her face as she began to panic. "What!? Mr. Mansley, no! This… This photo doesn't mean anything! He's just a boy!"

Sticking the picture back into his pocket, he pointed at her accusingly. "Your son and this monster derailed a train. They destroyed a power station. There's no telling what they might do next. I have to bring them in."

A horrified look crossed her face before it became one of desperate pleading, all earlier traces of her anger gone in light of this discovery. "No, please, not Hogarth! Please, I'll do anything!"

Kent considered this for a few moments, and his thoughts took a much more pleasing turn as he let his eyes run up and down Annie's body once more. Why shouldn't he take further advantage of the situation and indulge a bit? He more than deserved it, and he really wanted to get back into her bed again.

"Anything?" he asked, smirking arrogantly.

Reaching down, he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free, giving her a suggestive look. Shock was written all over her face as understanding dawned on her, and she looked at him in disbelief, her cheeks turning red in a combination of outrage and embarrassment.

"What the fuck!?" she exclaimed. "No, I'm not gonna fucking do that!"

If she wasn't quiet, she was going to wake up her son. Not that Kent cared anymore. Let the brat wake up and find his mother being screwed by him, it's what the punk deserved for essentially poisoning him earlier today. But it seemed that Annie was going to need a little more motivation before she was willing to cooperate, so he reached into his side pocket and pulled out the other photos he had found with the first one.

"You know what else I found in your son's belonging?" he told her arrogantly. "These."

He showed her the nude photos of her, trying not to laugh at the shocked and appalled look on her face. Of course she would be appalled, her son had nude pictures of her! She stared at them as if she couldn't understand what she was looking at. He didn't think it was really that big of a deal though; boys would be boys after all. It was too bad that the brat didn't do a better job at hiding the goods, but the boy's mistake was his gain. Now he just needed to give one last little push.

"Your son is quite the photographer," he mocked as he ran his fingers over his cock, eagerly anticipating what was going to come. "Little did he know his work would soon be published in, say, the local paper, _Playboy_ , flyers to toss around for no goddamn reason other than to ruin your life."

Her shock disappeared to become replaced by worry once more as she gave him a desperate look. "No, please don't do that! Please, Mr. Mansley, I'll…"

She hesitated, as if trying to come up with an alternative, but he had her in checkmate, and she knew it. So he let her try and come up with a way to get out of the situation she now found herself in, knowing that there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't even call the police because of the evidence he now held and the threat he could very well go through with if she defied him.

A look of reluctant acceptance crossed Annie's face as she looked away from him. "I'll do it."

A triumphant smirk crept up Kent's face. Of course she would do it. What mother wouldn't do whatever it took to protect her son? And he was going to make sure he got as much out of her as he could for as long as he could, starting with this.

"You'll do it?" he repeated in a mockingly questioning tone. He wanted to hear her say it. "What precisely will you do, Mrs. Hughes?"

She looked back at him, giving him a furious look as she snapped, "I'll suck your cock!"

Yes, that's what he had wanted to hear. So far, he hadn't gotten a real hardcore blowjob out of her yet, and there were a few other positions he still wanted to try out with her in bed as well. "That's a good start, but…" He trailed off there, letting her know good and well that he would be expecting more than a simple blowjob as he waved his cock at her. "I don't know what you're waiting for."

A low growl escaped her through her clenched teeth, but she didn't argue. Kent chuckled in response, glad that all this nonsense was out of the way and they could finally get down to the much more pleasurable business he had planned. And the best part was, he no longer needed to put on the whole Mr. Nice Guy act with her to get what he wanted.

He stripped off his jacket and shirt and tossed them aside along with his tie as Annie got down on her knees in front of him. He pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes and socks in the process. His cock bobbed in front of Annie's face, and she fixed him with a glare. He just smirked down at her and gave her an expectant look, sticking his erection in her face.

He had been wanting her to do this since their first time together. She had licked and taken him into her mouth a little bit the previous night, but he wanted to experience her throat muscles working over his length in a real, full-on, deep blowjob from her. The things she had done with her tongue while kissing him would surely feel a thousand times better with her lips wrapped around his cock.

Annie looked back down at it before reaching out and taking it in her hand. She ran her hand up and down its length a few times until it was fully erect, then her tongue slowly snaked out and ran over the bulbous head as she gave it a few light licks. Kent didn't want to just feel her hand and tongue though, he wanted to feel her mouth wrapped around him.

Reaching down, he pulled her hand away and aimed his cock at her face, giving his hips a small thrust to indicate what he wanted. Understanding his meaning, she slowly moved forward and took his cock in her mouth. She started at the head, wrapping her lips around it and sucking. Kent made a noise to let her know he was enjoying this as she swirled her tongue around his swollen top, and then began to take more into her mouth, making him groan. He was tempted to simply start thrusting into her mouth, but he wanted her to do it on her own first, and smirked when she began to take in even more of him.

She began moving up and down his length, running her tongue over it as she sucked him. Kent groaned in pleasure as she bobbed her head over his cock, and he worked his way in deeper. He told her to look at him, and her eyes rose to meet his, where she proceeded to glare at him, a visible blush present on her face. He grinned down at her, and she looked away from him as she moved her head up and down his length before taking him in deep and hummed in the back of her throat, making him see stars at the vibrating sensation.

He let her do this for a little while before he began thrusting in time with her movements, forcing her to take him deeper. She shut her eyes as her lips moved over his cock at a much faster pace, coating it with her saliva. Grunts and groans escaped Kent as he enjoyed her mouth, wishing he had asked her to do this the previous night.

After working him for a good while, she pulled her mouth off and took a few deep breaths as she let her jaw rest. He let her take a short breather before moving his hips forward once more. A look of frustration crossed her face, but she opened her mouth again, taking him back into her warm, wet cavern.

He wanted more this time, and placed his hand on the back of her head, tangling his finger into her hair. Pulling her head forward, he worked himself into her throat until her nose pressed against his hairless crotch, her lips wrapped around the base of his cock. Her eyes bulged out as he began thrusting in and out, forcing her to deep-throat him, her lips sliding from the base of his cock up to its mushroom head and back again. She acclimated quickly, and began sucking his length as it moved furiously in and out of her throat.

Kent's head fell back and he moaned in pleasure as her mouth worked over him, her throat muscles amplifying the sensation. He kept his hand to the back of her head as he encouraged her with his movements to go faster. Annie breathed through her nose, trying not to gag as her lips moved from the base of his cock back to the top and down again at a rapid pace.

At one point, he pushed in as far as he could go, his cock working its way deep into her throat, and stayed there. Annie's eyes widened as her face was completely pressed into his groin, her lips wrapped around the base of his cock as she held the length of it in her throat. He held her there for several long moments, enjoying the feel of her throat muscles massaging him. She swallowed a few times around his length, and the sensation made him groan out loud. He knew she would need air though, so after a few more seconds, he pulled back and resumed thrusting into her mouth and throat once more.

When her mouth started to get sore, she attempted to pull back. Kent let her go, releasing his hold on her head, quite satisfied with how this had gone. His cock fell free of her mouth as she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. It was quite an arousing sight, but Kent had had enough foreplay, as enjoyable as it had been.

Taking hold of her, he pulled her to her feet and pressed her against the wall. She glared up at him as he reached for the top of her robe and pulled it down her shoulders, exposing her breasts to his gaze. He then stuck his hand into the robe, slipping his fingers into her panties as he fingered her nether region. He told her not to fight it as he ran his fingers over her slit before slipping them inside her. Not that it mattered since by now he knew where and how to touch her to make her moan.

He pressed his lips to hers as his fingers worked inside her. At first she was unresponsive, refusing to even open her mouth to him. He order her to respond to him before kissing her again, and at his persistence, her lips soon parted, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and curl against her own as she kissed him back. He then took her hand and placed it on his member. At first she did nothing and simply held it, but at his encouragement, she began pumping him, continuing to do so even after he let her hand go.

As their lips moved together and her hand pumped his shaft, his own fingers continued to attack her sensitive area, and he felt her grow wet at his touch as her body naturally lubricated itself in response to his ministrations. The wetter he got her, the more pleasurable it would be for them both, and so he began working her into a frenzy. Little whimpers escaped her as they masturbated each other until she eventually pulled her mouth away from his and began breathing heavily in his ear.

Deciding that it was only right that he return the favor from earlier, he removed his fingers from inside her and got down on his knees. Taking hold of her panties, he pulled them down to her knees and spread her legs, staring hungrily at the upside-down triangle of curls on her crotch, knowing that the real prize lay just below. He then latched his mouth onto her nether-lips and began licking up and down her slit before sticking his tongue inside her. Annie's body practically jumped in response to his penetration as he worked her with his lips and tongue.

Above him, he listened as Annie began panting, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she tried to remain silent; they were still in the hallway after all. Kent smirked against her pussy as he imagined her son waking up to her pleasured moans and coming out to find him eating out his mother. He inserted a finger into her as his tongue worked against her clit, then added a second one, thrusting them in and out of her, making her moan in delight as her hand that wasn't covering her mouth scratched at the wallpaper.

When he sensed that she was getting close, he rose to his feet and turned her around. Taking hold of her arm, he freed one and then the other from the sleeves of her robe, letting the material bunch around her mid-section. Pushing her up against the wall, he smirked as she looked over her shoulder and glared at him, but she didn't object.

Kent just chuckled. She could be angry all she wanted. It wasn't like he was holding her down and raping her. They were already lovers, and aside from having jammed his cock down her throat, he wasn't making her do anything she hadn't already willingly done with him. It was just under… different circumstances. As far as he was concerned, that was consensual enough for him.

When it came down to it, this was essentially just like a business transaction. She was willing to fuck him in exchange for keeping her son out of trouble. And Hogarth was in trouble, deep, deep trouble. And there were also the nude pictures he was blackmailing her with to consider. But still, the choice was hers. She could still walk away from this if she wanted to, but instead, she was agreeing to give him access to her body. She may not like it or want it, but she was technically still willing, and that was good enough for Kent.

Taking hold of his cock, he pressed it between the crack of her ass, and began running it between her cheeks. It was a pleasing sensation, and he wondered how good it would feel to have her wrap her breasts around his cock. He would have to find out later. For now, he wanted to be inside her again.

Slipping out from between her ass cheeks, he placed himself between her legs, pushing his cock between them. He squeezed her thighs together, the head of his cock poking out beneath her crotch in front of her, and began humping into her, feeling her wet slit slide against the backside of his cock. He heard a moan escape her as his length rubbed against her pleasure area, her thighs hugging his cock tightly as he moved. Chuckling at her response, he continued moving his hips forward and back, the head of his cock grazing her clit with each pass, coating his length with her wetness as he fucked her thighs.

He listened to her breathing speed up, building up her anticipation, giving no indication as to when he would enter her. When he had enough of teasing her, he pulled back and spread her legs apart as much as the panties that were still halfway down her legs would allow. He lined his cock up at her entrance, taking a few seconds to tease her by rubbing his swollen head against her wet slit, and then he pushed inside, burying himself to the hilt in a single hard thrust. A loud gasp escaped Annie as he filled her, and he pressed himself against her, flattening her against the wall with his body.

He rested his cheek against hers and began moving his hips, not yet thrusting, but humping against her as he remained buried deep. Annie's hips moved in time with his as she rose off the balls of her feet with each movement. Reaching up, he took hold of her face and turned her head back towards him as he kissed her. Annie was breathing heavily as they panted in each other's mouths, their bodies moving as one as his cock massaged her inner walls.

Then he really began thrusting, causing Annie to slide up and down the wall every time he slammed into her. Annie's breasts were crushed against the wall, her back pressed against his chest. Breathy moans escaped her as he pounded into her, running his hand down the length of her arm until he reached her hand. He tried to interlock their fingers, but she shook him off, not wanting the additional intimacy. That was fine with him, and he instead reached down to lift up one of her legs and continued thrusting into her at a different angle that had them both moaning.

By her body's reactions and the noises she was making, Kent could tell she was enjoying this, even if it was reluctantly. It wasn't like she could help it; it was a natural bodily reaction. Even if she didn't want him mentally, the reactions of her body were a different story. Tickle a person and they'll laugh and squirm whether they wanted to or not. The same rules applied here, and he took full advantage of her body's reactions as it acted of its own accord to his touch and movements.

Her moans grew in volume as he brought her closer to the edge. He teasingly told her that she better keep it down, less she wake up her son, and she immediately bit her lip to try and silence herself. But he wasn't going to let her remain silent, no matter how hard she tried. He continued to thrust in and out of her as his other hand snuck around and began playing with her clit, causing her to gasp loudly as he worked her to an orgasm.

Despite her attempts at trying to be silent, a strangled cry still escaped her as she came, her whole body shuddering. Kent offered her no reprieve though as he slipped out of her and shifted their positions, stepping back to move them into a standing-doggy position. He took hold of her hips, pulling her back against him, and she braced her hands against the wall. Then he slammed into her again, making her back arch in response as a moan slipped past her lips.

He guided her into a rhythm, slamming into her again and again. She pushed back to meet him as he pushed forward, squeezing her inner muscles when he pulled back, the sensation making him groan. Annie was vocal as well, but tried to remain silent, and brought her hand up to her mouth to bite on her index finger, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Bending her over some more, he took hold of her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back, then he really began thrusting into her. He kept going until he had her cumming again, then paused as he felt her inner muscles quiver around his length. He then released her wrists and told her to hold herself open for him, and once she regained control of herself, she placed her hands on her ass cheeks, spreading them wide, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper. Digging his fingers into her hips, he resumed his thrusting while she was still fresh from her orgasm, and the sound of wet flesh smacking against wet flesh echoed through the hall.

Leaning over her to rest his chin on her shoulder, he wrapped an arm through both of hers, hugging them to his chest as he changed the angle of his thrusts and began driving into her at a furious pace, his balls slapping against her ass. He balanced himself against the wall with his other hand while Annie's face was pressed against it since she was still holding herself open for him to penetrate deep. He panted in her ear as he repeatedly thrust in and out of her, beads of moisture falling off his face and chest to fall onto her equally sweaty back.

Annie moaned and hissed in pleasure as she kept her eyes closed and teeth clenched, unable to resist the feelings he was bringing to her body, despite the mild discomfort she felt at having her face pressed against the wall. She did her best to remain silent as she thought of her sleeping son a few doors down, praying that he remained asleep while cursing herself for her poor judgment, unable to believe how wrong she had been about Kent and the type of person he really was. It was hard to think straight though with the way her body hummed in pleasure as he pounded into her, his breathing heavy in her ear.

After what felt like an eternity for them both, Kent buried himself balls-deep inside her and shot his load. The sensation caused Annie, who had already been teetering on the edge, to fall into another shaking orgasm as she felt the warmth of his seed spread through her. She felt his cock jerk as he emptied himself inside her, the two of them groaning in unison.

They stayed that way for a long while, then Kent slipped his softening member out of her and let her go. Her legs didn't seem to want to work as she collapsed to the floor, resting against the wall as her body continued to hum with pleasure. Despite the situation, she couldn't fight her body's natural responses to his touch.

Kent stood over her, resting his hand against the wall to retain his balance, his semi-erect cock shiny with her juices. He looked down at Annie as she panted, recovering from their heated excursions. He knew she had gotten off, more than once too. It was out of her control after all, with the way the body reacted to the correct stimulus, even if she hadn't entirely been willing. Coupled with her forced participation, and he had and would continue to be able to bring her to orgasm again and again, just as he would with any willing partner.

But he wasn't finished with her yet. The night was still young, and he hadn't even come close to having his fill of her, and he wanted to let her know that as he towered over her, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Well, Mrs. Hughes…" he began, savoring the moment to its fullest, "I'm in town a few more nights investigating this giant robot. I may need a little more assurance that I haven't found any leads…"

She opened her eyes, understanding his implications, and glared up at him furiously. She didn't refuse though. If this was what she needed to do to keep her son safe, then she would do it. And so she gave no objections as he gathered up his discarded clothes, took hold of her arm, and guided her into his room. As much as he enjoyed the idea of the brat waking up to his mother's pleasured screams and catching them in the act, he didn't want them to be interrupted.

Closing the door behind him, he tossed his clothes on the floor, and then proceeded to completely remove what was left of hers. With great reluctance, she obeyed as he commanded her to get on the bed, and he crawled in after her, his cock already growing hard again in anticipation for what was to come as he kissed his way up her body. She opened her legs to him, cradling him between her thighs as he blanketed her with his body, kissing him back when he pressed his lips to hers.

He slipped back into her warmth, and she moaned into his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders as their groins pressed together and he bottomed out at the entrance to her womb. Pulling back, Kent looked down at the gorgeous naked woman beneath him, unable to believe how lucky he had gotten to get this assignment. Now that it was nearly complete, he was going to take his reward by making as much use of Annie as possible, and he knew she wouldn't refuse him, not if she wanted her son to stay safe.

Yes, it was going to be a very long, yet fulfilling night for the both of them. He certainly hoped she would make a big batch of coffee for them tomorrow, because they were both going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, that happened. Kent finally showed his true colors, which we all already knew were there. And remember, his opinions are NOT my own, and I most definitely do not condone his actions. I already thought the guy was a total bastard in the movie, and this just goes to prove it all the more. Anyway, this is where this particular route ended, so that covers all three routes. However, I couldn't leave it there, which is why I'm including an additional epilogue chapter to conclude this. You didn't think I would end this on a good note with Kent after everything he did, did you? Hell no! But if you were only here for the smut, this is mostly where it ends. If you want the rest of the story, I'll see you next chapter.)


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And here's the epilogue. I started out following the movie to lead into the plot of the game, so I decided to end it on that same note. But because this is meant to be a smutty fic, I added a small extra scene, nothing too smutty though, just a little something. You know, I'm actually surprised at how well I was able to fit this story into the movie's plot without changing all that much and still keeping it pretty canon. So sit back and let's all enjoy it as we watch Kent fall from grace.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Epilogue**

Things couldn't have been going better for Kent. He now had the proof he needed to convince the general about the metal giant, which was sure to get him a promotion. Hell, he might even get a Medal of Honor for his services in uncovering the creature. Once he sent the picture to the general, all he would have to do was sit back and wait.

In the mean time, he had the hot piece of ass that was Annie Hughes that he would be able to stick it to every night until the army arrived. In fact, even after they found and destroyed the metal giant, there would more than likely be a cleanup period where they would search the entire town and the forest around it, searching for anything they missed.

With as pleasing as Annie was in bed, he decided he would volunteer to stick around during that time just so he could have access to her. Even after the army was finished, he could still hang around town for a few more days, maybe even a few weeks, while he worked to pull those strings at headquarters to try and "protect" her son from any consequences he might face for being involved with the metal giant. She would be sure to continue to put out for him in order to keep her son safe.

He couldn't help but think of how his attempts to "pull those strings" at headquarters would fail and the boy would still end up being punished to the fullest extent of the law, despite his so-called best efforts; Kent was definitely going to see to that personally. Not that Annie needed to know that.

But he was getting ahead of himself. While he may have proof of the metal giant's existence, he still didn't know where it was. But he had a feeling that the boy did. In fact, the little brat was probably the one hiding it. He needed to get him alone and interrogate him properly to find out what he knew.

He got the opportunity the very next day. After spending most of the night screwing Annie's brains out, she had ended up sleeping in very late, they both had, neither of them hearing the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her room down the hall. As a result, she had ended up missing a good portion of her shift at the diner, and someone else had had to take it for her. So now she had to work late tonight to fill in for the person who had taken the shift she had missed.

Which worked out absolutely perfectly for Kent. It would be only him and the boy until she got home, so there would be no one to interfere with his interrogation. And he was planning on finding out everything the brat knew. He had been gone by the time he and Annie had woken up, probably off to play with his pet giant robot, so Kent waited for him to come back that night before making his move.

He waited in the barn, and eventually the boy came in to put his bike away. Kent cornered him and began his interrogation, dropping all the niceties. The boy put up a brave front and, predictably, continued to feign ignorance, so Kent played his trump card, showing him the picture he had found of the metal giant and him while calling him out on his carelessness.

He smirked at the caught off guard look that passed over the boy's face, but then Hogarth tried to play it off like it was no big deal, claiming that the picture didn't prove anything. Kent admired the boy's resilience, but he needed to break it, and so he told him how the picture would be enough to bring in the army.

Even so, he still felt like the boy wasn't going to cooperate. That's when he started with the threats, claiming that he would be able to arrange it so that he could have Hogarth taken away from his mother. That finally seemed to do the trick. The boy broke, giving up the location of the metal giant, revealing that it was hiding in a junkyard.

Kent could have kicked himself. Of course the creature would be in place like that. The thing ate metal, so obviously it would be close to a food source. Why hadn't he thought to look there before? Maybe there really was something to that saying where the best place to hide a tree was in the woods, or however the analogy went.

He now had everything he needed. The proof and the location of the metal giant. Now he just had to deal with the boy to make sure the brat didn't cause any trouble before he made his move. He knocked the boy out with a very heavy dose of chloroform that was sure to make him sleep for several hours, then he carried him into the house and tucked him into his bed before he went to gather up all the evidence he had collected, and began making preparations to send it all to the general, wishing he would be able to see the old man's face when he received it.

Annie came home not too long after that. The boy was sure to be out for a few more hours based on the level of dose Kent had given him, which left him plenty of time to entertain himself with the brat's mother. This was his victory after all, so he should reward himself.

He told Annie that Hogarth was asleep, and she went to check on him, then went to go get cleaned up after having worked all day. When he heard the shower running, he stripped out of his clothes and joined her. He startled her with his presence, finding her outraged of him invading her privacy amusing, but a quick reminder of the position her son was in was enough to get her to cooperate, though she made it very clear that she was not happy about it.

Deciding that he wanted a bit of a pre-activity show, he ordered her to masturbate for him until she was nice and wet, and not from the water. He then took her right there against the shower wall before he brought them down to the floor, where they proceeded to pleasure each other in a 69-position, their mouths and tongues stimulating each other's gentiles.

When he sensed that she was getting close, he sat up and turned her around to face him. Pulling her to sit in his lap, he wrapped her legs around his waist and told her to guide him inside her. Giving him a dirty look, and not the sexy kind, she reached down and lined him up with her entrance, and they both moaned as she sank down on him until she was once again sitting in his lap, his length buried deep inside her.

After some time of just sitting like that, simply enjoying the sensation of being inside her again, he told her to start moving, and she braced one hand on his knee, the other holding his shoulder, and began rocking her body against him. He matched her pace, keeping one hand on her lower back and the other on the shower floor for leverage, and the two of them thrusted against each other. Kent admired how sexy she looked all wet with her hair plastered all over her face and shoulders as she met each of his thrusts, his eyes shifting down to her breasts as they grazed against his chest each time their bodies came together.

Wanting to feel her pressed up against him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, hugging her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response as he began kissing her, and she opened her mouth to him so his tongue could tangle with hers as their bodies pressed together in a tight embrace, her legs locked around him. He began rocking her against him, guiding her into a rhythm that she soon matched as the hot water continued to spray down over them, heightening the experience as they panted and moaned in their partner's ear and mouth.

They continued to rock like that for several minutes before Kent laid down on the shower floor and had her ride him. His hands found their way to her hips to help set a rhythm as she rose and fell on him, her hands on his chest, her movements slowly gaining speed as she rode him until they both achieved orgasm. Afterwards, he had her wash him, and then returned the favor. When they were clean, they dried each other off before he led her to his room to continue what they had begun in the shower.

She had gone with him with great reluctance, but with no objections, glaring at him as he guided her to the bed. After teasing her with his hands and mouth for a good while, and having her do the same to him, he made her retrieve the dildo he remembered seeing in one of her nude photos and had her use it on herself until she climaxed. He then took her from behind, the two of them going at it like animals in heat, before he spent the next few hours pounding her into the mattress as their moans and cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room. To test her resolve, he had her pick some of their positions and paces, and even made her take complete control of the sex a few times, but he preferred to be the one making her scream, and so mostly took charge.

Despite her reluctant cooperation, Kent knew she enjoyed it just as much as he did with the way he had her moaning and cumming around his cock. She could try and deny it all she wanted, but he knew she had gotten off. The reactions of her body were not something she had control over, and he knew where and how to touch her to get the responses he wanted. And so he had proceeded to bring them both to orgasm until they were utterly spent, collapsing onto his bed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs.

Annie was utterly exhausted at this point after having worked all day and then going several rounds with him in bed, and she soon fell asleep. He then checked the time and realized that the chloroform should probably be wearing off the boy soon, so he cleaned himself up and got dressed while he let Annie sleep. He surmised that the general should have gotten the evidence by now, so he made a quick call to headquarters.

Just as he suspected, the picture of the metal giant he had sent, along with all of his notes, had been received, and his superiors were trying to figure out how to handle the situation. With a few sweet words from Kent that he exaggerated while confirming how much of a danger the creature was, he was able to convince General Rogard that the metal giant was an immediate threat that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible, and he was pleased to hear that the general was coming himself with enough men and ammunition to wage a small war. Feeling thoroughly satisfied, he began to relish in his victory.

It was made even sweeter when he found Hogarth, awake from his drugged sleep, trying to sneak out of the house, no doubt to warn his robot friend. Kent had cut him off, giving the boy an arrogant smirk to let him know that he had won.

"The army arrives in the morning, Hogarth," he told him, letting a note of warning slip into his tone as he gave the boy a challenging look. "Don't get cute."

If looks could kill, then Kent would be dead on the floor. The boy was pissed! He wondered how much angrier the brat would be if he found out that he had just spent the last few hours fucking his mother, and that she was currently sleeping in his bed. He decided to save that for later though, after he had taken care of this metal giant problem and was able to fuck her at his leisure. It would be oh so satisfying to let the kid know that he was banging his mother every night because of his involvement with the metal giant, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Hogarth didn't say anything to Kent's challenge, and instead walked backwards into his room as he continued to glare at him before slamming the door. But Kent knew better than to leave the boy alone, and opened the door to find Hogarth attempting to escape through the window. Fortunately, Kent had had the foresight to nail it shut, making escape that way quite impossible. The boy glared at him furiously, and Kent glared right back as he walked backwards, stepping into Annie's vacant room and moving to sit on her bed.

Pointing a threatening finger at the boy, he told him, "I'll be watching you."

Still no response. Instead, the boy climbed back into bed and placed a pilot helmet that probably belonged to his dead father over his head, slipping the goggles over his eyes as he continued to glare at Kent with a scowl on his face. It was a silent declaration of war. Kent smiled in amusement as he stared the boy down.

It was like a good old-fashioned Mexican standoff, the two of them staring each other down, not once taking their eyes off the other. Minutes ticked by, then hours, and still neither of them moved. Boredom and sleepiness began to settle in, and Kent felt his eyelids growing heavy, yet he continued to make good of his word of keeping his eyes on the boy.

It wasn't easy staying awake, especially after his vigorous activities with Annie earlier, and he nearly fell asleep a few times. But he was no stranger to pulling all-nighters, and the boy clearly was not. Even after having been put into a drug induced sleeping and being out for hours, the boy's eyes slowly began to droop more and more before finally remaining shut. His posture relaxed and he fell back against his pillow. Soon he was snoring softly before he rolled over in his sleep, pulling the blanket securely around him as he turned his back to Kent, his helmet visible above the covers.

A victorious smile spread across Kent's face. That was it; he had won. But he still wasn't taking any chances. The boy may have fallen asleep, but after having been put down by the chloroform and sleeping for a few hours, he would probably wake up much earlier than usual come morning. And Kent wasn't going to take the chance of letting him run off to warn the metal giant and whoever else was involved with hiding it.

Pulling up the sleeve of his jacket, he looked at his watch. It was 2:55 in the morning. He still had several hours before the army arrived. And so he watched as the seconds slowly ticked by, very, very slowly. Every now and then he glanced at the boy to make sure he was still asleep, but he had nothing to worry about, the kid was out like a light.

He must have fallen asleep at one point. Having been sitting on the bed, staring down at his watch, which now read 7:13, he nearly fell forward. The motion jolted him awake, and his head snapped up. He cursed himself for nodding off like that and quickly looked in the boy's room, breathing a sigh of relief. Hogarth was still there, having slept through the night. It seemed that despite being chloroformed before, he hadn't woken up early after all.

A smirk spread across Kent's face. Even if the boy did wake up now and somehow managed to slip away, it would be far too late to do anything about it. The army would be here very soon, and there was nothing the brat could do to help his big metal friend. Soon that metal monster would be nothing but scrap, and he would—

"Morning, Kent," Hogarth said cheerfully as he walked past the room, giving him a friendly wave.

Kent's mouth dropped open as he stared at Hogarth in bewilderment. His gaze shot to the figure in the boy's bed. It was still there, the helmet still poking out of the top of the covers. Kent jumped to his feet and rushed into the room, pulling the covers back to find that several pillows had been piled up beneath the blanket to make it look like someone was beneath them. The pilot helmet had been placed neatly at the top, the motion of Kent pulling back the covers causing it to fall to the floor.

Just like that, Kent's good move gave way to frustration. When the hell had the kid made this switch? It must have been when he dozed off at some point. Had the little punk actually fallen asleep but woken up early as Kent had initially expected he would, or had he been playing him the whole time, simply pretending to fall asleep and waiting for him to let his guard down before making a move?

Resourceful brat. But he supposed it was his own fault for underestimating him. He had gotten cocky after getting the picture and pulling a confession out of the boy. How long had the kid been up and about? Had he managed to contact anyone? Why was he still here? Why hadn't he run away? Damn it, Kent hated being outwitted!

As he continued to glare down at the pillows, as if this were somehow their fault, he heard footsteps come up behind him before the angry voice of Annie spoke to him. "For some reason, the army is in our front yard, Mr. Mansley."

Being told that the army was here was enough to quell Kent's rising temper. That was right, it didn't matter what kind of tricks the boy played. The army was already here. They knew the metal giant was real, and they knew where it was. Even if the brat did somehow manage to get a warning to whoever was helping him hide the metal giant, now that the army was here, it wouldn't be able to stay hidden for long. They would sweep the area, and they would find it. The creature's days were numbered.

This was enough to put Kent in a good mood again, and he turned to Annie. Oh yes, she was pissed, but she was doing a good job of trying to maintain her cool. He supposed he couldn't blame her for being angry. He had said that he would attempt to keep her son out of trouble with the government. That had been the whole reason she had continued to sleep with him the past two nights. From her perspective, he had just gone back on his word.

Well, he could take care of that. All he had to do was tell her that he had found the location of the metal giant and that the army was here to take care of it. He would then continue to assure her that he would do everything he could to keep her son safe in exchange for her continuing to warm his bed. In fact, now that the army was here and everything was moving along the way he wanted, she was even more likely to be more eager to please him now that she saw first hand how serious all this was.

Adjusting his tie, he turned to her while letting a touch of arrogance slip into his voice to let her know that he was still in charge as he gave her a big grin.

"Please, call me Kent," he told her in a small mockery of how she had asked him to call her by her first name that first night when they had both tried to make things a little more friendly with each other. After all, he was still going to be here for a few weeks, and the two of them were going to be spending a _lot_ of time together, at least during the incoming nights.

But first thing's first. After rounding up the mother and son, they were off to the junkyard where the metal giant was hiding. It was owned by some guy named Dean McCoppin, who was standing outside in his work uniform with a cup of coffee in his hand. The guy looked half asleep, as if he had just gotten up a short while ago, and didn't have a care in the world, not even as the army came driving up.

Kent took charge, marching up to Dean and demanding to know where the metal giant was. The guy looked confused at first and, much to Kent's annoyance, not the least bit concerned as he asked what Kent was talking about. This only aggravated Kent further as it reminded him of the way the kid had also feigned ignorance with him. He was _not_ going to go through that again, especially not in front of the general and all these soldiers.

He once again demanded to know where the metal giant was, this time dropping the pronoun game. Dean stopped pretending that he didn't know what he was talking about after that, but, much to Kent's confusion, he still didn't look worried. In fact, he acted like he found the situation to be funny as he calmly led them to large workshop while blabbing on and on about some rich guy who wanted to buy his work. Kent didn't care about anything the guy was saying and glanced at his watch in annoyance.

As Dean spoke, Kent couldn't help but notice the look Annie was giving him. It was one of obvious attraction and interest, and Kent didn't like it. As long as he was here, Annie was his piece of ass. The only one who would be warming her bed while he was around was him, and he would make sure she knew that. He would also make sure this Dean guy was taken out of the picture entirely, along with the boy, for their involvement with the metal giant once he finally had his fill of her, though he didn't think that would be for quite awhile yet. He was already looking forward to all the ways she would please him as he "tried" to keep her son out of trouble.

As Dean proceeded to fiddle with his keys, droning on about whether or not he should sell his work so soon after creating it, Kent's impatience grew. Finally though, the guy unlocked the door to his workshop, and Kent stormed past him to see his prize.

And that's when everything fell apart. The metal giant was there all right, but it wasn't at all what he expected. It was a large inanimate object. Most of it was pretty well put together, but it seemed as if Dean had gone a little overboard in slapping parts onto it, making it look rather gaudy. In any case, the metal giant certainly didn't look like it was alive, nor did it look like it was a threat of any kind.

Kent could admit that he could lose control of himself sometimes, but he normally prided himself on being able to maintain his cool. Right now though, he was certainly losing it. He tried to make sense of everything. The sightings, the destruction of property, the bite in his car. But even if he believed it, it was the general he needed to convince.

This, however, this was only going to serve to prove to the general that he was crazy. The picture, it was useless now, and all evidence now pointed to him being not only completely incompetent, but also reckless and moronic for allowing a damn prop made by a wannabe junkyard artist to fool him like this. What more, when he had spoken to the general over the phone last night, he had lied about a few things, even claiming that he had seen the metal giant himself in order to get the army out here. This not only made him out to be an incompetent fool, but a liar as well.

He tried to say something, anything to not only make sense of this, but to prove that he wasn't crazy. Words failed him though, which only made him look like an even bigger idiot, and when the general called his name and demanded that he step outside, he felt his stomach drop.

What came next was easily the most humiliating moment of Kent's life as the general raged at him, shouting so loudly that he was sure that everyone inside the workshop could hear. Kent winced as Rogard screamed how he had wasted time and had cost the army millions of dollars to bring all the soldiers and equipment all the way out here for nothing. And that was only the beginning of the consequences Kent knew he would be facing. There would likely even be criminal charges for the things he had done now that he no longer had the army's protection. As far as he knew, his life was over.

"You'll be chief inspector of subway _toilets_ by the time I'm finished with you!" the general shouted as he slipped into an army vehicle, the soldier in the driver's seat staring with his mouth hanging open at the scolding Kent had received. "Now pack up. I'll expect you back in Washington to clear out your office."

Kent's shoulders sank as the vehicle drove off. All he could do was quietly mumble a defeated, "Yes, sir…"

It was all over. He had lost everything and his life was ruined. He might even be facing jail time for all the money he had cost the army and some of the lies he had told and actions he had taken to get them here. He was disgraced, humiliated, and in more trouble than he had ever thought he would ever find himself in.

How had this happened? Just this morning things had been great. Everything was going his way, better than he had ever expected even. He was about to become a hero and take down a major threat to the nation, if not the world. He was going to get a major promotion and countless honors for his services. And he'd had a hot, passionate woman at his beck and call who he could screw whenever and however he wanted until he decided to stop stringer her along and give the little brat the punishment he deserved for all the misery he had caused him. But now, all that was gone.

He couldn't help but thinking of the irony here, especially in regards to the boy's mother. Now that everything had gone to hell, it was actually him, not Annie, who had gotten completely, totally, and utterly screwed.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And there we go. If you've seen the movie, you know that there's more to come, where Kent gets in even deeper sh*t than he's in now, but I didn't want to write out the whole climax and ending of the movie, so I decided to end it part way through with Kent getting some of his comeuppance. Yeah, you're probably not entirely satisfied after what he did to Annie and Hogarth, but like I said, I wanted to keep this as canon as possible. And with that, I bring this story to a close. I hope you're happy with it, John, because you just used up your story request from me. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this despite it's theme. As for me, I'm getting back in my writing comfort zone, at least until I need to step out of it again. Sometimes being a writer isn't easy. So leave me a review and tell me what you think, and if you're interested in the actual game by Skadoo, feel free to check it out.)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Well, there's the prologue. Yes, I know it was sort of a recap of what happened in the movie with a few plot points tweaked to make it work, but it was necessary in order to lead into the plot of the game's theme. It still works to fit in with the movie's plot, basically just adding some additional scenes. I always try and make my stories be as canon as possible. As you probably guessed, the story will primarily be taken mostly from Kent's point of view, because, well, that's who you play as in the game. And oh boy, if you thought you hated him from the movie before, just wait until later.)


End file.
